Calm Before the Storm
by ColumnX
Summary: Just before the retake of Wall Maria, the Survey Corps have their hands full with battle plans, new weapon development, and a newly crowned Queen. Amongst it all, Levi and Hanji find their relationship progressing to the next steps. First time SNK/AOT fanfiction. Levihan
1. Prologue

**Hello! And welcome to my very first Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan fanfic! I've watched the show since its first premier and have loved it ever since. However, it wasn't until just recently did I fall absolutely head over heels for the Levihan fandom! It's taken over my life! Someone help me! But on the serious note, I hope you all enjoy my work. Writing this fanfic has helped calm my obsessiveness over these two amazing characters. In case you don't know, it is my personal opinion that Hanji is female, and have therefore wrote their relationship as heterosexual. And speaking of sexual, the last few chapters do have sexual scenes and that's why this fanfic is rated M. That's about all I wanted to say, so without further ado, here's my story!**

 **Prologue: Set a few years before the rest of the chapters...**

The most recent expedition beyond the walls had returned. Less than 3/4 of the original group alive and majority were wounded badly. The other soldiers that had stayed behind at the military barracks watched in remorse as their comrades entered the grounds, bodies and spirits broken. Even their newest member, Levi, hung his head, having lost both Isabel and Farlan, the two cadets that had joined the Survey Corps with him. His eyes bore that of intense fury, but deep down, he was scarred, having lost his only friends in the world, and no one left to talk to.

Hanji Zoe was amongst those in the crowd and took notice of Levi's appearance. She looked around for the other two that were normally with him and realized, in despair, that they would not be returning. She had just met them not too long ago and took a liking to their spunk, along with Levi's impressive skills. Hanji sighed sadly, knowing that this was a common occurrence with the Survey Corps. But no matter how many times she's witnessed this, there was no amount of experience that made you become numb to the reality of it all.

Frowning, she turned to go back inside the barracks, heading to the library. She was determined in her research to find a better way to understand these Titans. Therefore, one day, she could help humanity purge the world of them and ultimately save themselves. Hanji grabbed a few books from the library, whatever she could find. Many books she had already thoroughly read through, even memorized. However, she was sure that she could find something useful for the Survey Corps purpose.

Her selection was limited, but she figured she would be better off pairing some of the books with those from her own personal collection. She checked out what she could carry, and headed to her assigned quarters. As she kicked her door down, she startled her roomate, Nanaba.

"Aii! You scared me, Hanji!" chided Nanaba. As Hanji stumbled into the room, Nanaba gave her a disapproving stare. "Tsk. More books? As if you already haven't crowded both _your_ and _my_ side of the room with them!"

"Ah, sorry Nanaba," Hanji apologized, dropping the books down onto her already cluttered desk. "I just need to look over some things."

Nanaba gave her a skeptic glance before realizing the time. "Neh," she asked quietly. "Did the others return from their recent trip?"

"Ah," answered Hanji sadly. "Disastrous, as usual...even that new cadet...Levi."

"That short, grouchy one who only hangs out with those other two?" Nanaba asked.

"It's just Levi, now," Hanji replied, sadly. Nanaba regarded her words with silence.

"How awful," Nanaba whispered. "Even with Levi's skills, they couldn't-"

"I'm not sure what happened," Hanji replied sadly. "But even with Levi's advanced skills, it wasn't enough...that's why..." Hanji looked at her messy desk scattered with books and research.

"I got it," Nanaba assured. "Do your best Hanji." She stood up from her bed and walked towards the door. "Are you heading down for dinner?"

"In a minute," Hanji replied, sitting down at her desk to look over some of the library books she borrowed. Nanaba smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Levi sat alone, haphazardly stirring his spoon into his soup. His appetite had left him, but he knew he would need his strength. He took a bite from his bread, recalling Erwin had stopped him near the stables shortly after they arrived back, hand on his shoulder.

 _"If you're serious," Erwin said. "About fighting for something bigger...you'll need to train harder than you ever would've imagined." He let go of Levi's shoulder, leaving him with, "We begin tomorrow morning."_

Levi continued to eat, mulling over Erwin's words. However, desperately, he wanted to take his mind off of his loss.

Hanji finally stepped into the mess hall, retrieving the night's selection of dinner, which consisted of a watery stew and bread. Although she had been nose deep in research, she wanted to come down to eat and give her mind a break. As she walked towards the tables, tray in her hands, she spotted Nanaba with a few of their comrades. Nanaba noticed Hanji and waved her down enthusiastically.

As Hanji made her way to them, she noticed Levi sitting alone at one of the tables. She paused and observed how small he made himself, stirring at his soup absentmindedly. Hanji noted how cute he appeared, tiny and alone at the table. However, she cringed as his intense, angry eyes made it almost impossible for anyone to mistake him for adorable. A feeling of sympathy fell over her and she found herself turning towards his direction instead.

Hanji set down her tray, the metal hitting the wooden table, its sound startling Levi. He looked up just as Hanji sat in front of him. "Oi," he muttered lowly. "I don't want company."

"Do you remember me?" she asked, ignoring his words. He glared at her for a few moments, realizing with annoyance that she was not going to leave. _Yes I remember you,_ he thought to himself. _You were that strange, friendly one that first approached me, Isabel, and Farlan._

"Didn't you hear me?" he snarled. "I said I don't-"

"I'll leave you alone, I promise," she interrupted. "I just wanted to..." she looked down at her plate nervously, grasping for the words. Then, she snapped her head up to look at him intently, causing him to jerk backwards in surprise. "I'm sorry about your friends: Isabel and Farlan!"

Levi's eyes widened for a moment, not sure what to say. He looked down, fists clenched and suddenly stood up. His icy stare boring into her. Dangerously quiet he spoke, "Yes, I remember you, the one with the Shitty Glasses." He picked up his tray and stormed off, breaking his stare from her. "Do me a favor, and leave me the fuck alone. You look and smell disgusting! Don't come around me anymore!" He turned heel and stormed off, leaving Hanji blinking after him.

"Shitty Glasses?" she asked, taking her glasses off to observe them. "That's kind of rude..."

"Hanji!" Nanaba called, running towards her. "Are you ok?" She sat down next to her, giving her a concerned look.

Hanji nodded and smiled at Nanaba reassuringly. "I'm fine, I think I just dodged a bullet with that one."

"You're crazy to approach him," Nanaba warned. "Keep away from him. You know Erwin picked him up from the dangerous Underground city." Hanji nodded at her but said nothing.

Levi paused to observe from the shadows of the mess hall entrance and hallway. His eyes narrowed at that strange person. "Tch."

* * *

Training commenced as ordered by Erwin. It wasn't just Levi who had to participate, but the other soldiers of the Survey Corps. Everyone had been running drills that following morning. Although Levi felt it was a bit beneath him, Erwin insisted he follow through with them just the same.

"In order to minimize casualties beyond the walls we need to maximize your skills and potential!" Erwin roared as he supervised the troops using their ODM gear to maneuver through the trees and obstacles that were set up. Fake Titans were set up in the forests, and as usual, the soldiers were required to slice at the cushioned nape placed at the back of their necks. Feeling as if stuck in a broken record, Levi flew to the ground.

"What the fuck is the point?!" he yelled towards Erwin. Some of the soldiers paused and Erwin thundered at them, "Do not stop!" and they reluctantly flew off to continue their drills. Hanji paused in a nearby tree to quietly watch.

"Levi, you told me you wanted to serve this purpose," Erwin answered calmly.

"But how is this helping?!" Levi argued. "Day in and day out, soldiers do this shit, and even the most experienced don't come back alive! If we really wanted to to make a difference, shouldn't we be preparing differently?!"  
"Levi, what-" Erwin began to speak.

"I agree with Levi!" Hanji shouted, soaring to the ground. She landed more agile than expected and Levi took a moment to take in her ability with the ODM gear.

"Hanji?" Erwin asked, amused.

"This little guy has a point," Hanji replied, earning a quiet, annoyed "Oi," from behind her. "How are we ever to make progress if we don't update our training?" Hanji protested.

"What do you propose then Hanji?" Erwin asked, curious.

"I've been doing my best to research Titans, given what limited information we already know!" she began. "But what about abnormals?"

"Abnormals?" Levi asked, curiously.

"Many of the soldiers aren't prepared to handle their deviant behavior and that's what our disadvantage is!" Hanji continued, disregarding Levi's question. "Shouldn't we integrate our training with preparing for those encounters as well?"

Erwin regarding Hanji and her proposal. "Although I understand your notion, Hanji, we don't know enough about them to integrate 'abnormal training' into our regime."

"I know about them!" Hanji blurted out, then retracted. "Well, at least somewhat. But if I can just observe them, I bet I can take enough notes to formulate a means of understanding and therefore...defeating them!"

"So," Erwin answered, "You're saying you're willing to risk lives to leave the walls _just_ to observe these abnormals?"

"Yes!" Hanji replied. She saluted her fist against her chest. "But we don't have to sacrifice many lives. I volunteer to go in their place!"

Levi regarded Hanji in surprise. "Oh? You must be _really_ stupid to want to do something like that."

"If it means getting closer to preserving our existence," Hanji said, turning her head around to face Levi. "Then I think it's worth some sacrifice. Don't you?"

His eyes widened in realization. _Not bad_ , he thought.

"Hanji, as honorable as your enthusiasm is," Erwin reasoned. "I can't let you do this alone-"

"This idiot won't have to," Levi cut in, stepping forward to stand next to her. He glanced up at Hanji to see that she was watching him and he looked to meet Erwin's gaze. "I'll go too."

Erwin smiled, interested in what was happening before him. "I see...I'll assemble a small team to accompany you two." He watched their faces lift with his approval. "However, I don't want casualties. You go, you observe, you avoid any fighting, and return back."

"Yes sir!" Hanji saluted before turning to resume training.

Levi watched Hanji leave and looked back at Erwin, who was smiling at him. "What the fuck you smiling at me for?"

"You like that one," Erwin said, amused.

Levi scowled angrily, approaching Erwin. "What did you say?"

"Easy Levi," Erwin said, standing his ground. "I'm just glad that you've found a friend."

"I'm not interested in making fri-"

"Commence training." Erwin ordered. "Be on the lookout for my signal. I will be giving the order to suspend it soon."

"Tch" Levi said before turning to activate his ODM gear, pulling himself in the other direction. _Friend my ass!_ he thought as he glided ahead. Levi realized with a pang of frustration that he had caught up with Hanji, watching as she flew gracefully through the trees. A soldier had approached one of the Titan dummies near her, attempting the appropriate slice depth on the fleshy nape, but failed. Levi rolled his eyes and went to cut it properly but was cut off by Hanji, who cheered happily as she soared through the air. Levi growled as he had to shift his weight to avoid colliding with her. Her cut was perfect. She cheered as she nimbly flipped backwards and landed on a nearby branch.  
"Oi, watch it Shitty Glasses!" he grumbled, soaring past her to land on the trunk of the tree she was on. "You almost knocked into me."

"Why do you keep calling me that name? I told you my name is Hanji!" Hanji cried impatiently, stomping her foot down.

"Shitty Glasses," he continued, coming down from the trunk to land on the same branch as her. "You're serious about all the shit you spewed out to Erwin?"

"Of course I am," Hanji answered, confused. She looked at him, smirking. "If you didn't believe me, you wouldn't have put your faith in my reasoning too, neh?"

Levi took a swig from his water pouch, glaring at her. Some of the liquid dribbled onto his hand as he screwed the cap back on. "Fuck off Four Eyes," he said, flicking the excess water on his hand towards her face. She cried out in surprise as the water droplets clouded her vision. Levi took a moment to survey the soldier in front of him who was able to fly so gracefully with the ODM gear. "You know, for a man, you've got a feminine build."

Hanji removed her goggles, "Haha, is that so?" she asked. She used her sleeve to wipe the droplets from her goggle lenses. "You don't have to call me Four Eyes. I told you my name is Hanji," she stated, looking up from her glasses to observe him.

Levi looked back up at her, "Shit..ty..." his eyes locked onto hers. He took note of the attractive shape of her large eyes. Their brown color shimmered gorgeously and for a moment, Levi found himself stunned. He continued to stare at her, lost in thought before uttering, "You're...female?"

"Yes," Hanji answered. "You really didn't know?"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" Levi snarled, feeling stupid.

"It never came up," she answered, putting her goggles back on. "Feeling bad that you've been insulting a woman this whole time?"

"Tch," Levi replied. "Doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman, you're still a shitty four eyes..." He stared at her eyes again, then paused to look at her flat chest. "It's easy to see why others mistake you for a man," he muttered.

Hanji looked up in thought and said, "What's funny is a lot of people don't realize I'm a woman until they've seen my eyes clearly. Weird huh?" she looked down and smiled at Levi brightly, causing him to avert his attention elsewhere. "Are they that pretty?" she asked, curiously.

A whistle sounded in the distance, distracting their attention from each other. Levi turned around to face Hanji. "More like _shitty_. Let's move Four Eyes, that's the signal to return back to the barracks." He shot off into the trees with his ODM gear.

"Hah?!" Hanji called, launching her lines after him. "I told you, my name is HANJI!"

* * *

That evening in the mess hall, the soldiers gathered as usual for dinner. The sounds of chatter and the clinking of metal can be echoed from the walls. Hanji sat down at her usual table with Nanaba. She was joined with Mike and Moblit, laughing and discussing various topics.

"So," teased Nanaba. "I heard you gave the Commander quite an earful today,"

"Don't you always?" Mike added.

"I needed to," Hanji reasoned. "We're never going to progress if we don't start changing our training tactics." She lowered her voice. "Besides, you saw the results of our last expedition..."

Their conversation muffled out to idle chatter as Levi sat watching from his table. Again, he sat alone, eating his meal. However, he found himself staring at Hanji curiously. For some reason, unknown to him, he found her persona intriguing. As he lost track of what he was doing, someone had sat down directly next to him.

"Levi," Erwin greeted.

"Do you normally like sneaking up on people like this?" Levi asked, irritated on having been snuck up on.

"I just came to fill you in regarding that observation mission you volunteered for." Erwin stated.

"Right," Levi replied curtly. "What about it?"

"Since I already have you and Hanji assigned to it," Erwin continued."I figured I'd let you in on who else will be joining your group for support."

"Who?" Levi asked, indifferently.

Erwin nudged his face towards Hanji's table. "It's important to have trust amongst your comrades. Those sitting with Hanji are close to her and work well together. Nanaba and Mike are especially skilled at the ODM gear and have taken down multiple Titans, along with assisting." Levi listened to Erwin, bored.  
"And Moblit works great when paired with Hanji for some reason," Erwin added. "They have a great rapport and I think he would be of much help in Hanji's research."

Levi turned to observe the table, surveying the people who sat there and who he would be working with.

Hanji was sharing her piece of pie with Nanaba since it was rare for the dinner selection to have desserts. As Nanaba took a piece with her fork, Mike grabbed the small plate it rested on, making the motion to take a bite. Nanaba cried out angrily, grabbing for it but Mike held it just out of her reach. He called out to Moblit, making a gesture that he was going to throw it towards him. Moblit hesitated as Mike tossed the plate and Hanji was quick, shooting upwards to catch it instead. The pie collided with Hanji's face and the fruit filling began to drip down, the pastry crumbling away in small chunks.

The others watched her quietly, not knowing what to say. However, Hanji used her fingers to clear the pie off of her face. She licked her fingers and laughed, causing the others to also burst into a fit of laughter.

Levi continued to stare, unimpressed, when he heard Erwin give a small chuckle next to him. As Levi glanced at him, Erwin met his eyes and said with a smile, "Kawaii." Levi shot a distasteful look at the table and breathed out a 'humph'.

"Erwin," Levi said. "Did you know...?"

"That Hanji's a female?" Erwin finished for him. "Yes." Erwin noticed Levi's sour demeanor. "You're not the only one to have mistaken her. It's not very obvious at first." Erwin stood up to leave. "I'll inform you when that observation mission will take place. In the meantime, get to know your teammates. It might come in handy."

Levi rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the group of laughing soldiers he would have the _pleasure_ of working with. He let out an annoyed sigh and stood up. He went to go return his tray and stopped at the exit. Contemplating for a second, he turned to walk towards the table with Hanji, Nanaba, Mike, and Moblit. Their voices hushed when they saw Levi approaching. Hanji turned around, face covered in bits of pie.

Levi eyed her and gave a small grimace. He cleared his throat as the group regarding him silently.

"Has Erwin spoken to you regarding our upcoming task?" Levi asked, finally.

"Y-yea," Nanaba replied nervously. She looked towards her comrades. "It looks like we'll be accompanying you and Hanji on that mission."

"Good," Levi replied, motioning to turn away. "Looks like we're all on the same page then."

"It's _good_ to know if we can trust each other," Mike commented, giving Levi a stern face. "Erwin asked that we attempt to know each other better. And seeing as you're the only one away from the circle..."

"I have no interest in doing that," Levi responded cooly.

"You sure have a big ego for being such a tiny man," Mike challenged, standing up to his full height.

"Mike," Moblit warned, placing a hand on his shoulder before Mike shrugged it off.

"Mike don't," Nanaba warned. "Remember where he came from..."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Ah," he said, stepping forward aggressively towards Mike. "How can you trust someone like me with my background?" He paused in surprise when Hanji stepped in front of him.

She put her hands up, attempting to calm the situation. "Neh, neh," she said, glancing back from Mike to Levi. "It's not important where he came from. We're all on the same team, fighting for the same purpose, remember?" Her eyes flickered to Levi's. He stepped back, relaxing his stance, eyeing her as her face was still littered with fruit filling and pastry crumbs. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Erwin's right," she continued. "Let's try to get to know each other. Why don't you join us, Levi? I can fill you in on what I already know about the Titans." There were some groans from her comrades behind her. Confused, she turned to face them. However, when she turned back, Levi was already walking away. "Wipe that shit off your face, Shitty Glasses," he called. "You look ridiculous."

"...Rude, that one," Moblit said once Levi was out of earshot.

"Well you guys could have been more welcoming," Hanji retorted, looking mostly at Nanaba and Mike.

* * *

The next day, after a brief training exercise, Levi found himself wandering the barracks. After washing off the sweat he had built up, he didn't want to remain in his room any longer than he had to. The empty bed of Farlan was too painful to look at.

Levi was testy that day, haven't not been able to sleep well since the loss of his two friends. All the chatter in the barracks was annoying him, so he searched for somewhere quiet to go.

He passed the library and stopped just outside the door. _The library should be somewhere quiet_ , he thought and opened the door. He walked in and saw that it was devoid of anyone, much to his relief. As he walked in, he noticed a desk in the corner with a mountain of books piled on top. Other than that, the rest of the desks were clear. He shrugged and settled onto a comfortable chair on the opposite side. He sighed quietly in content as he shifted to a more suitable position and closed his eyes.

The sound of pages flipping caught Levi's attention and his eyes opened. He took a moment to observe his surroundings and heard the sound again. Irritated, he noticed that the sound was coming from the pile of books he saw earlier. He shifted to a more alert seating position. Some of the books had been moved to the side by somebody. As more books were rearranged as the person was looking for a particular volume, Levi recognized the soldier as Hanji.

 _Of course the Shitty Glasses would be in the library_ , thought Levi. He continued to stare at her, thinking that she would look up at any moment and call out to him. However, to his surprise, she never noticed that he was even there. Hanji's attention was fully engrossed in the books she was pouring over. Levi watched her in mild interest before standing up. He approached her desk and even when standing right in front of her, she didn't acknowledge him.

"Oi," he called in a low voice. Hanji jerked in surprise, an arm knocking into one of the towers of books, sending a particular large one to topple down towards her. Levi caught it before it hit Hanji on the head. He eyed the book's title as Hanji stammered out, "You surprised me, what are you doing in the libr-"

"So, all this stuff you're reading is about Titans?" Levi asked, ignoring her words.

"Yea," Hanji answered, fixing her glasses from crooked position on her nose.

Levi opened the book and thumbed through the pages. "Is this where you find all your Titan research?"

"Well," Hanji replied. "Yes and no. The library is where I start. But I've found books in the local stores, along with various reports and excerpts on the expeditions beyond the walls."

"I see," Levi replied, setting the book down. They locked eyes for a moment, both curious about the other until Hanji asked. "Would you like me to tell you about some of my findings? It...may help us on our mission..."

Levi continued to study Hanji curiously before settling down on a chair next to her desk. He sat down, arms and legs crossed. "Why not?" he said. "I have some free time at the moment."

Hanji beamed and started gathering some of her notes from in front of her.

"OI," Levi warned, "Don't get too excited and piss yourself or something."

He watched her as she began explaining to him everything she knew. She began opening various books to certain pages, making a show of pointing to them, waving her other arm around animatedly. Hanji shook her papers of scribbled notes around and even opened up a children's book with pop up Titan characters. She laughed all the while, blushing at the adorable movements the characters did when she pulled certain tabs.

Levi watched her intently, listening, but making no effort to respond to her words. As his gaze continued to fix on this strange individual, he found himself thinking to himself, _She's cute when she lights up like that_. He covered his mouth to stifle a yawn, finding himself oddly at peace.

* * *

Levi awoke with a start. He glanced around and realized that he had fallen asleep on his chair in the library. He looked towards one of the windows and noticed that the sun's direction of light had changed significantly, meaning he was out for at least a few hours. His stomach grumbled and he looked down. When he glanced back up, he saw that Hanji had also fallen asleep, folded over on her desk. Levi stood up and stretched. He regarding her silently for a minute, noticing her glasses crookedly positioned across her face. He reached down and took them off, holding them up for his inspection. _Shitty Glasses_ , he thought, before folding them and placing them down on the desk in front of her and turning to head towards the mess hall for some food.

Levi sat down at a lone table to eat, as usual. As his head was down, focusing on eating, he felt a sense of being watched. He looked up and noticed Nanaba, Mike and Moblit watching him from their table. He sighed and continued to eat, trying his best to ignore them even though he knew what was coming next. He cringed as he heard their footsteps approaching.

"Neh Levi?" Nanaba asked, quietly.

"What?" Levi asked, not bothering to look up.

"Well," Nanaba hesitated. "Tomorrow is our trip and we wanted to see if we can...sit with you and prepare..."

Levi looked up at her before flickering his eyes to regard the others. "Fine."

They all took a breath of relief and sat down, their trays clanking on the table.

"Wait," Moblit said, looking around. "Shouldn't Hanji be with us for our discussion?"

"Well where is she?" Mike asked teasingly. "Don't you normally take it upon yourself to always be around her?"

"T-That's not true," Moblit stammered. "Erwin asked that I accompany Hanji as much as possible to assist her with her research."

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking _Geez they're annoying_ before shouting, "Oi, she's in the library!"

They all turned to look at him. "How do you know that?" asked Nanaba, curious.

"Because she just bored me to death with her Titan talk, even talking herself to sleep," Levi explained with a wave of his hand. "We don't need her present. There's not much to discuss. This mission is purely observational and we're to avoid fighting the Titans as much as possible."

"And what happens when we encounter the abnormal?" Mike asked, testing Levi's plan.

"We observe," Levi answered. "We pretty much ride out until we find one, take notes, and head back. Then, we're done."

"We'll need to be somewhere where we have the advantage," Nanaba replied. "I think Hanji has some maps in our room. We could find an area with many tall trees so we can avoid being on the ground as much as possible."

"There we go," Levi said, standing up dismissively. "I'm retiring for the night. Be ready to go tomorrow morning." He turned and headed off. He took note of the amount of soldiers leaving the mess hall. Also, the ones in charge of cleanup duty were already beginning their tasks. He headed towards the kitchen and found some soldiers already beginning cleanup. "Oi," he called. They turned to look at him. "Is there anything left?"

"Oh," answered one of the female soldiers. She went towards a table in the back and brought him a tray with the night's dinner on it. "There's not much, but here. Still hungry?" Levi took the tray without a word and walked out of the kitchen.

Hanji awoke with a start as the library door was kicked open with force. She touched her face for her glasses and found that they weren't there. She searched the desk she was at, and found them, putting them on quickly. Her vision returned and she found Levi with a tray in his hands standing before her. "Levi? How long was I out?" she asked. Levi set the tray down on her desk.

"Eat," he ordered. "We go on that mission of yours tomorrow morning and you need your strength, seeing as you're the brains of the matter."

Hanji stared at the food and then at Levi gratefully. "Thank you!" she said with a smile. Levi's eyes softened for a moment as Hanji's face appeared to light up the room more than any candle. Then, he frowned at her and retorted, "I'm just ensuring my survival tomorrow, which means preventing you from collapsing from hunger." He turned his heel and headed towards the library door. As he opened it, he took one final glance at her.

"Oh, and Shitty Glasses," he called. She looked up at him. "You better have a good plan tomorrow. Our lives depend on it. Also, Nanaba will be asking you for a map. Pick the best spot for us to rendezvous." He closed the door and returned to his room.

* * *

The next morning, all 5 soldiers were mounted on their horses and ready to leave on their expedition beyond the walls. Erwin was with them, ensuring he see them off properly. "The smaller the group, the less attention you'll draw to yourselves," Erwin boomed. "I don't want you guys out for too long. I expect you to return before nightfall. Hanji," he turned to address her. "This is your mission to lead. I expect no casualties, do you understand that? Your priority is the lives of you and your men. Nothing else. If you can't find an abnormal, or if the situation proves too precarious, you are to retreat immediately."

"Understood Commander," Hanji answered.

"The rest of you are to accompany Hanji. Protect her, protect yourselves, and if circumstances allow, you are to observe and note any information that the Survey Corps can use. I'll see you when you return!" The soldiers saluted and waited nervously for the gate to open.

"Do you guys remember where I told you we're going?" Hanji asked her squad.

"Yes, the one you circled on the map in red over and over..." Mike teased.

"Right," Hanji answered. "We head in that direction and use our ODM gear to post up in the safety of the trees. Hopefully, we don't encounter any Titans before we reach that destination. After that, we wait for an abnormal and see what we can find out. If we don-"

"Ok, OK Shitty Glasses" Levi cut in. "We already heard you this morning."

Hanji paused dejectedly and returned her attention to the gate that was almost open enough for them to pass through. Nanaba gave Levi an angry look.

Everyone turned to observe Erwin, waiting for his signal. Once the gate was all the way up and the coast looked clear, Erwin shouted, "Advance!" and the squad rushed out of the gate.

The early morning was cloudy, but visibility was not an issue. The squad stayed in formation tightly and kept their wits about them. Hanji opened her map to check their bearings and made a mental note of the location. She lead the formation, heading off to the forested area. The only sound was that of the horses hooves pounding on the ground as they traveled in silence. Normally, they traveled in a much larger group, so their lack of security weighed heavily over their heads.

After a few minutes of silence, Moblit perked up. "Squad Leader," he announced calling out. "I can see our destination!"

"Good," called Hanji. "Keep your eyes out for Titans. The moment we approach the treeline, use your ODM gear to get to a branch just out of reach, but not too high so that we can't observe well."

"Roger," Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit called. Levi kept looking around for any signs of danger. Just as they were within a few hundred meters of the forest treeline, two Titans came into view from the west of them, running quickly in their direction.

"Smells like a 5 meter and a 8 meter titan," Mike called aloud, sniffing the air.

"Shit," Levi growled. He was about to turn and engage them when Hanji called out, "No! We are not to attack unless absolutely necessary!"

"Do you see how fast they're approaching?" He argued. "We need to take them out or we won't make it!"

"Moblit, Levi, stay with me!" Hanji called after a moment. "Nanaba, Mike, do you think you can take those Titans and make it to the meeting point?"

"Roger that," Nanaba called, shooting off towards the Titans, followed by Mike. Levi snarled and called after Hanji. "How come they can take them and I can't?"

"Because I need your skills in the event an abnormal pops up!" Hanji called. Levi gave her a knowing look and nodded. She, Levi and Moblit made their way to the treeline and launched themselves off of their horses, landing on corresponding trees next to to each other. They watched as the previous two Titans fell and Nanaba and Mike returned to their horses. When they met up together, Hanji thanked them. "Well done, you guys did great!"

"What do we do now?" asked Moblit. "Just wait here?" He looked down as a couple of Titans emerged from the plains to gather at the foot of their trees.

"Well, we're safe up here, for now." Hanji replied. Just as she said that, a larger 12 meter Titan rammed into her tree. She stumbled, but grounded herself with her ODM lines. They looked down and noticed the larger, more aware-looking eyes on that particular Titan, staring up at them. It was deftly quick as it continued to ram at their trees.

"Looks like we found our abnormal," Mike said. "Hanji? What now?"

Hanji squinted at the ground. "It's hard to observe with those other Titans getting in the way." She turned to look at the others. "Why don't you guys travel together to see if you can lead them away from me. It will give me a chance to observe the abnormal alone."

"Don't be an idiot," Levi argued. "That's a stupid idea!"

"Hanji-san," Moblit offered, "Levi's right. I'll stay here to protect you while the others go."

Hanji smiled at Moblit. Levi felt an unfamiliar tug in his chest and frowned. "No," he stated firmly. " _I'll_ stay". He looked from Moblit to Hanji. "You stand a better chance of surviving if I stay here instead."

Hanji looked at Levi, surprised, and then at Moblit apologetically. "He _is_ better at the ODM gear," she said with regret. "Thank you Moblit. Please go with the others and be safe." Hanji turned to the others. "Don't go too far," she ordered. "Just a hundred meters away or so, granting the abnormal some space!"  
With that, they took off together into the forest. And to Hanji's relief, the Titans followed suit. And to a higher degree of relief, the abnormal stayed behind, eyes trained at Levi and Hanji. Hanji took notes on the fact that the abnormal was not attracted to the larger group like the other Titans.

"What now?" Levi asked, watching the others leave.

"As planned," Hanji answered. "We observe and take notes. She closed her notebook for a moment to face Levi. "Fly over to the next tree. I want to see if this abnormal has a preference to which one of us it wants to eat."

"Ugh, fine," Levi replied and took off to the next tree. Sure enough, the abnormal switched its attention from Hanji to Levi and changed direction to his tree. Levi landed on the branch and gave Hanji an annoyed look. "So this proves...what? It has a preference for men? But then again, it could easily have mistaken you for-"

"I don't think it has a preference for which sex we are." Hanji cut in. "Maybe it senses something inside us. You're very talented, maybe it craves your power."

"Right," Levi replied, rolling his eyes as the abnormal Titan began to ram the tree Levi was on, causing him to anchor himself with his ODM lines. Levi glowered at Hanji as the abnormal continued to do this for some time. All the while, she scribbled in her notebook.

"Fuck this," Levi said, releasing his anchors from the tree and flying towards the abnormal. "Take notes on this: I'm engaging the Titan."

"Levi wait!" Hanji called, but she was too late. _Shit_ , she thought as she closed her book and prepared herself to launch after him. Levi soared in the abnormal's direction and aimed, as usual, for the nape of its neck. However, just as Levi was about to begin his signature spin with his blades, the abnormal turned fast, _unexpectedly fast_. Levi made a grunt in surprise as it reached out and trapped him in its fist. He made a look of horror as it pulled him to its open mouth.

Levi braced himself, trying desperately to free his arms. Suddenly, he was splashed with blood. He felt himself fall but was caught and then soaring back towards the trees. As the steam cleared from the heat of the Titan's injury, he glanced up and saw Hanji was carrying him under her arm. He turned to the abnormal and saw that Hanji had sliced off its hand at the wrist.

They landed on the branch of the nearest tree, high enough out of reach. "You ok?" Hanji asked. Levi walked over and rested his hand on the trunk, regaining his composure as he fought to control the shakes, having been almost eaten. "Ah," he replied quietly. He stared downwards, grasping at the fact that he almost died, but didn't. And he had Hanji to thank for that.

* * *

"Dammit," Hanji replied as her goggles fell off her head, one of the straps had been severed so that she could no longer secure it place. "Looks like I might have cut it by mistake."

She looked over at Levi, back turned, still bent over by the trunk. "You remember everything I told you about the Titans?"

"Before you bored me to death?" Levi asked, gaining his sass back. "Yeah...why?"

"None of that applies to abnormals," Hanji answered. "That's why they're named as such. Most Titans are oblivious when you go for their neck. They're...dopey and almost childlike, unaware of our intentions. Abnormals, they have a better sense of awareness, which makes it harder for them to take down. But I've noticed...if we act as a team, create a diversion to distract them...they can be taken down much easier."

Levi turned around to face Hanji, "Shitty Glasses...what are you-" The Titan rammed the tree they were on with such force that Hanji lost her footing. As she slipped, Levi ran to catch her hand but she was already falling to the ground. He held an arm outstretched for her in vain. _She's not reacting_ , he thought in a panic. "HANJI!" he cried.

Hanji snapped out of her stunned state of mind and activated her ODM gear to catch onto the tree, twirling around the large trunk. She was suddenly swatted by the abnormal's hand in an attempt to grab her. She was sent with force to the tree, hitting it and falling to the ground. Hanji recovered quickly, searching for her goggles which she figured had landed closeby. She found them and ran her finger over the lenses. _Damn_ , she cursed. _Cracked_.

The abnormal crouched down to observe Hanji. "Oi! Get out of there!" Levi yelled. "Shitty Glasses!" He stopped when the abnormal stood up again and its attention was focused on Levi. He gulped in surprise. _So it is after me_ , thought Levi. Hanji took the opportunity to shoot her ODM gear back to the trees, but she landed too low.

The abnormal turned again and went for the easy capture and Levi found himself again crying out, "Hanji! Look out!"

Hanji turned in surprise and jumped out of the way. She saw Levi make the motion to go after her but she shouted at him. "Stay there! I'm fine! This is getting too dangerous. Levi! Distract the abnormal and I'll go for the kill!"

"You?!" he cried in disbelief. "You don't have your goggles!" He dove downwards and the abnormal surged after him. Hanji shot her gear and went for the back of it, preparing to slice at its nape. Levi panicked and turned to go after Hanji protectively, catching her in his arms to return her to the tree. "Hanji you can't see! I got this, idiot! Stay here and I'll get the others for help!" The abnormal grabbed hold of Levi's line, causing them to change direction and slam into a nearby tree branch. Both tumbled forward hard but managed to grab a hold, securing themselves. Hanji picked herself up and shot an angry glare at Levi. "I may have poor vision but I'm not _blind_ , you _asshole_!"

Levi felt a lurch in his stomach and found himself staring, amused, at this woman who just insulted him. A strange sensation formed in his throat and let out an unfamiliar choking, cough sound. Hanji's ears perked up and she watched him, confused. "Levi...are you...laughing?"

Levi cleared his throat. "Don't be stupid," Levi spat. "I got the wind knocked out of me and coughed." Hanji stood up and started to laugh but jerked, grabbing onto her side. "Oi Shitty Glasses, you alright?" Levi asked, walking towards her.

"Think I bruised a rib," Hanji grunted. "But I'll be ok." She looked at Levi. "You ready to take out the Titan?"

"Well I was, before you interfered," Levi muttered. "How are you so damn calm in these situations?"  
"Seeing as its interest is on you, be the diversion." she said, ignoring his question, earning a miffed look from Levi. "I can't see too well, so try not to get caught this time. Remember, their awareness is heightened, so it's like dealing with an actual person. Once its attention is on you, I'll go for the kill."

Levi eyed her warily. "Shouldn't we just get the others?"

Hanji shook her head. "It's getting late and we need to return. I got what I need."

Levi breathed out a sigh, "Don't let me die, Four Eyes."

"Trust me," Hanji replied. Levi locked eyes for a moment with her, recalling when she saved him from certain death earlier. _Someone I can trust, huh,_ Levi thought recalling Erwin's words.

"Yeah, Ok," Levi agreed, squaring his shoulders. "Let's do this." He leapt off the branch, launching his ODM gear and heading for his horse. He landed on its back gracefully and the horse took off quickly, riding along the tree line. "Come on ugly!" Levi called towards the abnormal as it sprinted after him. _Shit, it's too fast_ , thought Levi as it was gaining on him quickly _. I should have stayed in the trees near Hanji with the ODM gear. I'm just making this harder for her_.

Levi headed into the forest, trying to maneuver around the trees and dodge the abnormal's approaching advance. Levi realized in horror that he wouldn't be able to outrun the abnormal as it began reaching for him. Just as the abnormal was inches from grabbing Levi, it froze, falling to the ground in a thundering heap. The steam cleared and Hanji walked off the back of its head and jumped to the ground. "Levi?" she called, searching for him. "Are you alright?" She stumbled to the ground, tripping over a nearby root and Levi brought his horse over to her. He took a moment to give her a look of admiration before throwing his leg over to dismount and land on the ground next to her.

"Come on, Shitty Glasses," he said, stooping down to help her up. "Let's head back already." He guided her to his horse and helped her mount it. He hopped on afterwards to sit in front of her. "I'll have someone get your horse. I don't think you should be riding in your visual state."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Levi's waist. He stiffened in surprise calling out, "O-Oi!" The touch was a shock to him, but her warmth on his back was...oddly welcoming.

"Sorry!" Hanji cried, removing her hold _and warmth_ quickly. "I was just trying to hang on!" She placed her hands on his shoulders instead as he guided the horse back to the clearing.

"It's OK," he said quietly, fighting the urge to take Hanji's hands and wrap them back around him. Levi stared forward, confused on why he suddenly wanted her to touch him again. "If you feel like you have to hold on to me Shitty Glasses," Levi stated hesitantly. "You can."

"Eh?" Hanji asked, confused. "It's fine, I can just hold on to you like this."

Levi remained quiet, pulling into the clearing. He shook his head of the disappointed feeling at her words. _What the hell am I thinking_? he thought. Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit came galloping towards them on their horses.

"Oh, we're so glad you guys are OK!" Nanaba cried. They were all stained with blood.

"Yeah, we're fine," Hanji smiled. "How about you guys?"

"Just a few average Titans," Mike explained. "Nothing we couldn't handle. "Where's your horse, Hanji?"

Hanji whistled for her horse, which came trotting over from where she initially left it. "I need you guys to take it for me. My goggles broke."

Moblit looped a rope around Hanji's horse as it approached. "Hanji San, do you still have your map?" he asked her. Hanji dug in her pocket for it, and handed it over to Moblit.  
"I can take it and guide us back," Levi mumbled.

"Looks like you got your hands full with that one," Mike teased. "Let Moblit handle the map and you can handle our injured squad leader. Let's get back before any other shit happens."

Levi agreed and they got back in formation, following Moblit back to the barracks.

Nanaba eyed Levi warily as they trotted along and called towards Hanji. "Are you ok over there? You can ride with me if you want, Hanji."

Hanji opened her mouth but Levi answered, not making eye contact with either of them, "I've got her, it's fine."

Hanji looked at Nanaba and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm in good hands apparently."

"Apparently," Nanaba repeated, giving Hanji a smile and doing the same for Levi, who gave her a side glance before returning his eyes forward with a 'humph'.

"So with abnormals, we know one thing's for sure," Hanji said over Levi's shoulder.

"Yeah, and what's that Shitty Glasses?" Levi replied, keeping his eyes forward.

"They're not what you expect, huh?" Hanji answered.

Levi contemplated her words for a moment. He thought about the abnormal Titan and found that Hanji, herself, was nothing like he could have ever imagined either. "Not what I expected at all," he answered. _Abnormal..._

* * *

Hanji was in the hospital ward, resting on one of the beds. Her injured rib had been inspected for breakage, but it was determined to be just a bruise, as previously thought. The area was wrapped for support and she was given a painkiller to help. However, because it caused drowsiness, she was to remain until the effects wore off. Nanaba had brought Hanji her glasses and stopped by to check on her.

"So how are you holding up?" Nanaba asked.

"I'm doing great. But I'm on bedrest until my drowsiness is gone." Hanji replied. "Did you guys all turn in your reports?"

"Yeah, I think so," Nanaba said. "Has Erwin stopped in?"

"No," Hanji answered. "But it's OK. My injury is nothing to worry about and I'm sure he's busy looking over everything."

"So," Nanaba began nervously. "...about that Levi character."

"Hm?" Hanji thought. "What about him?"

"I honestly couldn't stand that little guy," Nanaba replied. "He seemed so rude and uncaring...but with you...it's weird...it's like he's different."

"Haha!" Hanji laughed. "You think so?"

Nanaba laughed too. "I just hope he becomes more easy to work with." She stood up and waved to her. "But with you around, I don't think that will be too hard. Get some rest and I'll see you soon, neh?"

Nanaba left and Hanji could hear her speaking to someone just outside her curtain.

The curtain around her bed rustled and Levi stepped in. Hanji smiled and asked, "To what do I owe the honor?"

Levi threw a new pair of goggles at her lap. "From Erwin," he explained. "Try not to break these ones."

"Well, it was your fault it happened. And also why I'm here," Hanji teased.

"What the hell are you talking about, Shitty Glasses?" he asked, taking a seat on the chair beside her. He took a moment to give her a once over, relieved to see that she was going to be fine.

"By having to save you, I accidentally damaged them," Hanji explained.  
"Being a clumsy ass with the blades is no fault of mine," Levi yawned, covering his mouth. "And how is it my fault you're here?"

"You sent me flying into that branch, injuring my rib." Hanji pointed out.

"That was because of the abnormal," Levi retorted. He took note of Hanji watching him, smiling happily. "What are you so damn happy about anyway?" he asked, amused.

"Because back there...in the forest," Hanji said, smiling sweetly. "You finally called me Hanji."

Levi stiffened in realization, the corners of his lips twitched. "Oi, you must have hit your head harder than expected Shitty Glasses." He reached towards her head affectionately, but hesitated midway and retracted back, feeling awkward.

"I didn't even hit my head," Hanji denied, but took his hand in both of hers, giving a tender squeeze.

"Oi," Levi muttered, feeling uneasy. "What are you-"

"I like you Levi," Hanji admitted, continuing to smile at him while holding his hand. "Do you think...we could be friends?"

Levi's eyes widened in surprise. He felt color rise to his cheeks as he stared at her in shock. Then, he pulled his hand out of hers and stood up, leaving her bedside. Hanji watched him leave with a discouraged look. However, she perked back up when she heard footsteps approaching moments later. Levi returned with two cups of tea and handed one to Hanji.

He sipped his quietly, watching Hanji as she drank hers. His lips curved into a smile, hiding behind his tea cup. _Friends with you, Huh?_ Levi thought. _Not bad.._.

"Erwin plans on discussing your findings with the King's council in hopes of increasing our funding to include 'abnormal training'."

"Really?" Hanji cried, excited.

"Ah," Levi answered. "And he needs you there with him. So hurry up and get better." He turned to make his way out.

"U-um" Hanji called out. "Levi, about my question?"

"I don't like titles," Levi replied, giving her his poker face.

"So...then?" Hanji wondered aloud. She smiled in realization, causing him to avert his face and walk away. "Interpret it as you will Shitty Glasses." He left her room towards the hospital exit with a slight smile on his face, taking in how much brighter the world now seemed.

 **And that's it for the Prologue! I actually wrote this _after_ the other Chapters. I wanted to include more of an introductory insight into Levi's and Hanji's early relationship with each other and I figured a good time to do this would have been after Levi lost his two friends. He would have been at a vulnerable state and I can only imagine Hanji being there to help him heal, along with realizing he found another friend in her. Hope you liked it! The main story now begins in the next Chapter, which takes place years after the Prologue.**


	2. Chapter I

**Hello again! Just wanted to remind you that the rest of the story picks up a couple of years after the Prologue. The setting is supposed to take place shortly before the retake of Wall Maria. They seemed to have a lot of down time during then so I used it to set my story timeline. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Commander Hanji had pulled on a pair of khaki pants from her wardrobe, followed by an olive green blouse. She went over to the mirror in her bathroom and debated on keeping her hair up, as usual, or down.

 _Guess I'll keep it up_ , she thought. _It's a bit warm out and I'm going to do a bit of walking.._. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and put on her glasses. While doing so, she flinched slightly at the pain on her shoulder. After their most recent battle with the enormous Titan known as Rod Reiss, Hanji was still recovering from her shoulder injury. She brushed it off and left her office/room.

She headed down to the mess hall and went into the kitchen and food storage area. She began scribbling notes on the inventory of the food that was running low, making a list of things to buy at the market.

Once she finished, she made her way to the castle exit so that she can have a carriage take her into the nearby town for shopping. Hanji nodded and waved at some of the soldiers who were sitting at the tables, enjoying their breakfast. As she made her way through the mess hall, she passed Levi, who was eyeing her with his usual resting face.

 _It's Hanji's day off today_ , Levi thought. _I wonder where she's heading off to?_

He cleared his throat noisily as she passed him. "Where you going?" he asked. However, she didn't respond. "Oi! Shitty Glasses!" he called out to her. She paused and turned to see Levi.

"Oh Levi!" she greeted. "Good morning!"

"Where are you going?" he repeated, avoiding the formalities as he was enjoying his morning tea with some toast.

"Shopping," Hanji answered with a smile. She was in her usual cheerful mood today. "There's some things that we need to stock up on."

"Why not let someone else take care of that, like Moblit?" Levi asked, annoyed. "You're acting commander in Erwin's place. Don't you think that you're more needed here?"

"I guess that true," Hanji pondered aloud. "But I have _you_ here...plus I won't be gone for long..." she took note of Levi's intense glare.

"I-I'm sure it's fine." she added, wondering what she can say to stop Levi from giving her his disapproving, intimidating eyes. "Do you want me to pick up some more of your cleaning supplies?"

His eyes opened a bit as he considered her words. "Yea, I guess that's fine," Levi grumbled. Hanji breathed out in relief, realizing that she was holding her breath. Levi took a brief moment to lay his eyes on Hanji's previously injured shoulder.

"Which brands do you like?" Hanji asked, bringing out her pad of paper. "I can write them down-"

"Don't bother," Levi said dismissively. He picked himself up from his chair to throw his trash away. "I'm going with you."

"Eh?"

He began to lead the way to the door, leaving a stunned Hanji. "Come on," he said impatiently.

* * *

Levi and Hanji both sat in the carriage facing each other as their driver had the horses make their way towards town. "I didn't know today was your day off too, Levi," Hanji said, breaking their silence.

"Obviously," Levi answered shortly, looking at her with his emotionless gaze. His legs and arms were crossed as usual. Hanji noted that was Levi's body language to show that he was a guarded person. Any other person found it very difficult to read Levi. Even Hanji still had trouble. However, she knew Levi often said or did one thing, but meant another. She silently wondered why Levi insisted on going with her. He wasn't one to volunteer to go supply shopping and only entered the city for work-related reasons.

"You didn't have to waste your day off coming with me, I could have just gotten your cleaning products myself." Hanji said, breaking the silence between them.

"You would've gotten the wrong brands," Levi answered, looking out the window of the carriage.

"Not if I wrote them down!" Hanji answered defensively. Before Levi could answer her back, Hanji made a noise of discomfort. She placed a tentative hand on her injured shoulder.

"Still bothering you?" Levi asked, his attention now on Hanji. He watched, waiting for her answer.

"Ah," Hanji answered, massaging around the area. "Not often, but maybe it's because I strained it this morning..." She took off her glasses and noticed that they were dirty. She clicked her tongue. "These were also clean this morning..."

Levi let out a sigh of irritation and motioned for her to give the glasses to him. He uncrossed his arms and legs as Hanji obliged. Levi began to wipe them down with a spare handkerchief he had.

As he was doing so, he looked up and his eyes locked on hers. He wondered how well she could see him from even this close of a distance without her glasses on. The light from the window was cast briefly out from behind the shadows of some trees and illuminated Hanji's eyes. He found himself momentarily lost in their alluring brown color and without realizing it, murmured, "I always forget...until these damn things are off again...That's one of my favorite things about you," he murmured softly, continuing to wipe off the lenses.

"Hmm?" Hanji asked. "What was that?"

Levi immediately realized what he said was aloud and stiffened his body in response. "I said...That's one of the favorite things to make fun of you!" Levi growled. "Shitty Glasses! Here!" He thrust the glasses back to her and turned to the side, flustered. He glanced back and noticed that Hanji was still holding her shoulder.

"Oh," Hanji said, smiling. "That's right! I wonder what you would call me if I didn't have to wear these things." She placed the glasses back on her nose, the light from the window flashing a glare on the lenses.

"I don't know," Levi mumbled. He noticed the carriage stopped. He stood up and made his way to the carriage door, turning to address Hanji, "Come on, we're here." He stepped down off the carriage and turned to take Hanji's hand to help her down the steps.  
"Always such a gentleman," she teased taking his hand gratefully as he grimaced, making his signature "Tch" sound. "That's one of my favorite things about _you_ ," Hanji said.

Levi's shoulders jerked and he quickly turned to look back at Hanji. Luckily, he did so in time as Hanji's foot caught on the last step and she tumbled forward. Levi caught her, still recovering in shock from what Hanji just said.

"Oops! Sorry," Hanji apologized. "I must have lost some of my sense of balance trying to cradle my shoulder with my other hand."

Levi guided her down to the floor, relieved that she was unharmed. She began to walk to the town's main shopping district. "Hanji!" he called, recovering from his stunned stupor. "You heard what I said?"

"Of course I did," she replied, surprised Levi had to ask. He had caught up and was walking alongside her now. "I have bad eyesight, not hearing." She looked down at her short captain, who has looking at her once more with a solemn face. "You're funny when you try to deny your feelings."

"Tch." Levi replied. They continued to walk in silence when Hanji turned to Levi once more. "Do you really like my eyes?" Hanji asked curiously. "Or did you just say that to get my mind off..." she touched her shoulder and looked down sadly. Inside, she was smiling, trying to gauge his reaction. Hanji was a scientist at heart, and although Levi wasn't a willing test subject, she loved to try out different social experiments on him to see how he responded to scenarios she created.

Levi bristled. He continued to walk in silence next to her for a moment before finally gaining the courage to answer her. "They shine."

"Eh?" Hanji asked confused.

"Your eyes..." he continued. He looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at her while he spoke. "I like...how they shine when you talk." He gave a sideways glance to see Hanji smiling at him with amusement.

"Dammit! What the hell Four Eyes?!" he yelled at her.

"Was that so hard? Stating how you really feel?" Hanji asked.

"Did you just fake being sad so that I would do that?" Levi asked her angrily. She nodded and he cast his eyes to the ground, grumbling, "Yes. It actually was."

Levi stopped walking and Hanji paused, turning around to face him, curiously. They stood still for a moment. "What you said about me...being a gentleman" Levi asked hesitantly, his eyes still on the floor. "Did you mean it...about that being something you favored about me?"

"Every bit of it! I know Levi is a kind person, despite his way of trying to hide everything." Hanji exclaimed. Levi looked away shyly.

"So you can't show your feelings _and_ you can't take a compliment!" Hanji added.

"Shut up," Levi growled and began walking again, prompting Hanji to walk forward. "Idiot."

* * *

They wandered into the nearest market area where Hanji immediately began picking out the local fruits and vegetables. Levi observed her while she made her little comments about the produce that she was picking, measuring and poking at her choices, indecisive on which ones to get. As Hanji talked to herself quietly, Levi continued to stare at her.

 _Damn cute_ , thought Levi. He took a moment to observe their surroundings. Although they weren't in uniform, he knew both he and Hanji were open targets. He didn't want to let their guard down for a moment.

"Neh, Levi," Hanji said.

Levi looked up at Hanji.

"If there is something on your mind, I want you to tell me." she said.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"I know you're not the best when it comes to expressing yourself with words…" Hanji admitted softly. "But I want you to know that with me, you should just tell me anyway."

Levi continued to stare at the woman who continues to blow his mind. He quickly recalled the memory of his first encounter with her. She had broken that guarded wall of his instantly and wasn't put off by his front at all. _She actually wanted to be my friend_ , he thought. Hanji's words brought him back from his brief recollection.

"Even if it seems harsh, just tell me." she urged. "I'll do my best to understand, OK?"

"A-ah," Levi agreed quietly. He paused for a moment to watch Hanji walk ahead of him. As she began to wander deeper into the market, Levi jogged to catch up and follow close to her.

As he was looking around, observing their surroundings, he bumped into Hanji. She almost dropped some of her groceries but Levi helped her catch some of them.

"Sorry," he muttered, handing the items back to her.

"Levi," Hanji said softly. "I appreciate your accompanying me to the market, but you don't have to be right next to me the whole time. Why don't you go looking for those cleaning supplies you want?"

Levi scowled at her, feeling rejected. "Yeah, Ok." He turned around and walked in another direction. He turned his head to glance back at Hanji who flashed a smile at him. Levi looked away immediately and began stomping off towards the other direction once more.

* * *

Levi mostly just walked around, hands in his pockets, sulking at having been sent away by Hanji. He didn't want to leave her for too long in case she finished early and got lost looking for him. _Plus, she always buys more than she can handle..._ Levi thought. _I doubt she could carry much with her injury_. He breathed out through his nose in annoyance.

"Fresh flowers! Would you like to have a sample?"

"Hm?" Levi said, looking up from the ground he was staring at. He turned and found an older woman at a flower cart. She had various fresh flowers on display and was handing out single flowers to passerbys.

"Would you like a flower, young man?" the woman asked, handing out one of the flowers in her hand.

"Tch, Why would I want a flower?" Levi asked, bored. He began to walk away but Hanji's smiling face came into view inside his mind. His lips twitched and he turned back around to approach the older woman."I'll take one after all," he said, extending an open hand impatiently. The woman smiled and gave him a freshly cut white carnation.

Levi walked back towards where he last saw Hanji. All the while, he kept the carnation on his hand, twirling it around his fingers and watching it with interest. He glanced up and saw Hanji, doing an awful job balancing some bags in her arms. Levi made his way towards her quickly. _As I expected,_ he thought wryly, mixed in with a bit of affection.

"Oi Levi!" Hanji exclaimed when she saw him approaching. He ran to her and took the bags out of her hands. "I was wondering where you went. I didn't anticipate getting this many things!"

" _You're_ the one who sent me away!" Levi retorted angrily. As he was grabbing hold of the bags, he noticed the flower was still in his hand. "Oi," he said, placing the bags down for a moment and handing the flower to her. "Some woman was handing out free flowers. I was just going to throw it away unless you want it."

She took it with surprise. "Oh," Hanji said softly. "Thank you! You didn't have to-"

"It's either you or the trash!" he replied, stooping down to grab the bags in his arms. "Like I said, some woman was just giving them away."

"No, I'll take it," she said quietly, giving Levi an appreciate smile and placing the flower's stem over her ear to hold it in place. "Thanks!"

Levi stared for a moment before turning his attention from her. "It's getting late. Let's go find us a ride back."

Hanji nodded and followed after Levi.

Once they found the carriage, Levi stood off to the side and used his hand again to assist Hanji up the steps. When she looked down at him and smiled knowingly, he just frowned and sighed loudly.

As Levi stepped inside, he sat across from her and began putting down the bags of groceries securely as the driver pulled the cart forward. They sat in silence for a moment and Levi took notice of Hanji's flower.

"You look like a shitty plant," he commented.

"But does it make me look like a _pretty_ shitty plant?" Hanji asked playfully.

"Tch," was all Levi said and crossed his arms.

"I need to break you out of this emotional block you have," Hanji muttered.

"No need," Levi answered. "This is how I always am. I protect myself this way." He moved his eyes to look at her. "You should know this already since you know me so well."

"Not that well," Hanji denied. "I could just decipher what you mean, even when it comes out totally opposite." She started looking at the bags around her for a snack. "Oi Levi..." she said, taking note of all the contents in the bags.

Levi looked up at her in response.

"Didn't you buy those cleaning supplies that you wanted?" she asked, puzzled.

Levi stiffened, but continued to give her his poker face stare.

"That's why you came along in the first place, right?" Hanji asked, confused.

"Of course it is!" Levi spat. "You just distracted me with all your shopping that I forgot my things!"

"Did you want to go back?" she asked, eager to remedy the situation.

"No," he said quickly. "It's fine. We'll have someone get it another time."

Hanji smiled knowingly, but still wondered aloud so Levi could hear, "But I thought you went yourself because no one knows what brands you like..."

Levi eyes met Hanji's fiercely, his eyes unwavering. _Damn woman's much more perceptive than I could have imagined_ , he thought. As he continued to stare her down, unsure of what to say, Hanji merely smiled sweetly and thanked him. Levi's eyes opened slightly in response.

"I know you didn't have to come, but because you wanted to help me and make sure I was safe," Hanji said, continuing to smile appreciatively at Levi. "You volunteered to go with me anyway."

Levi's face grew hot. "If that's what you want to believe, so be it." He turned his head to look out the carriage window, escaping their conversation.

Hanji dropped the subject to prevent further humiliation for Levi. Instead, she bent over to grab an apple from one of the bags. "Do you want something to eat for the road?" she asked, taking two apples out. Levi turned to look back at Hanji, giving her a slight nod. She indicated that she was going to toss it at him and Levi placed his hands up to catch. "We still have some time before we-" Her shoulder seared in pain briefly, jerking her aim at the last moment, causing Hanji's thrown apple to miss Levi's open hands and smack him on the cheek.

He caught it as it bounced off into his hands and turned to face her with a mildly irritated look.

"Ah, Sorry Levi!" she cried out. "I meant to throw it at you to catch but I missed!" She pointed at her shoulder. "I guess my injury really messes with my accuracy too."

"No, you were always like that," Levi muttered. He reached into his pocket to grab a small knife. "Injuring your arm didn't change that about you...you were always abnormal" He began to slice a piece off the apple. He put the piece in his mouth and looked up at Hanji who was smiling at him happily. Her smile caused his pulse to quicken and he found himself unexpectedly saying aloud "I'm glad that part of you hasn't changed."

Hanji smiled and asked, "Neh, Was that also one of your favorite things about me?"

Levi paused briefly, looking into her warm eyes. He considered Hanji's words from earlier, about wanting him to open up to her. "Ah," he finally said before slicing off another piece of his apple.

Hanji grinned and gave a small giggle, before looking out the carriage window next to her. The breeze caught her hair and allowed it to flow around her. Levi smiled slightly, knowing she wasn't looking at him. _Damn cute_ , he thought as he felt a familiar warmth surge into his heart.

 **This Chapter is a bit slow-paced but I wanted to establish how I see their dynamic with each other. They're very comfortable around each other, whether in battle, or in this case: shopping. It's not too obvious that Levi or Hanji have any feelings from each other aside from their close friendship and comradery. However, I wanted to show that they do care for each other deeply. Sometimes, Hanji has to do a bit of digging to get Levi to admit it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Night had fallen and a storm was raging outside. It had begun to thunder, echoing throughout the barracks walls, causing flashes of lightning to illuminate the hallway in sporadic intervals. Levi walked down the corridors, curious to find Hanji and discuss with her their upcoming plans for retaking Wall Maria. Although they've had a few meetings to discuss this already, he just wanted to make an excuse to be in her company. He paused in front of her room and knocked. "Hanji," he called. No answer. He gave a slight growl and knocked harder. "Oi, Hanji!" Again, there was no answer. He gripped the handle and noticed the door was unlocked. As he entered, he noticed that the room was empty. He did a quick sweep of the premises to make sure that she hadn't taken a nap on the floor or fallen from her chair, which has been known to happen. Like Levi, Hanji didn't sleep regularly and fell asleep in random places sometimes.

Levi exited her room and continued to walk towards the common areas. _That damn Four Eyes_ , he thought. _Where is she?_ As he walked, he heard the claps of thunder from outside echoing in the halls. It set him a bit uneasy. Levi was never one to fear storms, growing up in the underground. However, one of his first storms he ever experienced, was the day he lost Isabel and Farlan. He shook his head of the gruesome image of their slain bodies. At times like these, when the thunder raged and the nightmares came flooding in, he always found himself seeking comfort with one particular comrade. Levi never made it obvious that it was Hanji that he actively seeked. He disguised it as he just happened to be passing by, or in the same vicinity of her. Even if she, herself, did catch on to his facade, she never revealed it to him and just focused on ways to bring him out of his mood.

 _Maybe one of the soldiers have seen her_ , Levi thought, now desperate enough to ask somebody else. He ran into one of the new recruits, David, who made a salute to Levi and greeted him.

"Have you seen Commander Hanji?" he asked, sounding as casual as possible.

"Yes Sir," David answered. "She was making her way to the last remaining captured Titan. She mentioned releasing it, saying something along the lines of it's of no more use-"

"Did she go alone?!" Levi asked, panicking.

"There was no one else I saw..." the recruit answered. "Sir?"

"That Damn idiot!" Levi cried and ran off towards the exit. He approached the outer stables where Hanji kept any captured Titans. Neither Hanji or the Titan were there. He looked in horror at the restraints that were supposed to hold it down lied unlocked on the ground.

* * *

He took his horse and headed towards the forest. He heard a loud noise coming from the right of him, followed by what he figured was Hanji's laugh. It was hard to pinpoint in the pouring rain.

 _I can't believe she would do something so reckless_ Levi thought. _Well..._ he retracted grimly. _I guess I wouldn't put it past her_. After establishing that device that decapitates Titans from the safety of the walls, the use of fighting and studying Titans had pretty much gone out the window. He had forgotten that they still had one captive for research.

Levi found himself in a clearing and looked frantically for Hanji, calling for her. He finally spotted her in the treeline. She stood before a Titan before taking notice of Levi. She turned to wave at him. _Idiot_ , he thought. _Don't ever turn your back on_ \- Before Levi could cry out, Hanji was grabbed by the TItan.

Hanji struggled to free herself as the TItan lifted Hanji to its mouth. Levi activated his ODM gear, but knew he was too far to get to her in time. "No!" Levi cried, as he flew towards her as fast as he could, images of her bloody and mutilated body flashing through his mind. "Noo! Hanji!"

Levi was forced to redirect his landing as an explosion blasted before him. Confused, he landed on a nearby low branch of a tree. Hanji was draped unconscious, tangled in her ODM gear nearby. The Titan that had grabbed her had recoiled, its hand a bloody nub. Levi reacted quickly and launched himself towards it, slicing at the nape of its neck. The Titan fell and Levi quickly flew towards Hanji. He cut away the ropes that trapped her and took her in his arms, carrying her to the floor.

"Hanji?" he cried, landing on the rain soaked ground. "Hanji?!" Levi shook her until she came to. She had blood over her, but it didn't appear to be hers as he quickly inspected her for injury.

As she came to, she looked up at Levi. "Hey-"

"Idiot!" Levi screamed at her, holding her at arms length, his eyes piercing hers furiously. "You were almost killed and you only have 'Hey' to say to me?!"

"I had it under control," she reassured.

"What the hell were you doing?!" He demanded, still not releasing his hold of her.

"I was freeing the captive Titan." she explained matter-of-factly. "We don't need it anymore."

"And you thought that it was just going to be released and run off into the woods like some fucking deer?!" He continued to argue with her. "That one almost ate you!"

"That's why I brought the gun," Hanji answered, showing Levi the gun out of her pocket. After their battle with Kenny and the Military Police, Hanji had taken note of their use of gear and weaponry and took a few for her research. She paused when she noticed that Levi's arms that held her were shaking.

Levi continued to glare at her before dropped her to the ground in a heap. He took a few strides away from her and sat down on the soaking wet grass. He was visibly and physically shaking now.

"Not you," Levi whispered. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, his head resting on top of his hands, trying to control his shakes. The sound of the thunder boomed after a brief flash of lightning lit up the area. The rain continued to land heavily around them. Levi's memories of his two friends and fallen comrades plagued his mind once more.

"I can't lose you too." Levi continued. His mind flashed to their battle with Kenny when he saw Hanji's body slam into the crystal pillar. He recalled her body crumpling to the ground with a sickening thud, blood seeping from her limp body. "I almost did in that cavern..."

Hanji got up and approached him cautiously. "Levi, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was being reckless." As she made a motion to hug him, Levi's eyes caught hers and he warned. "Don't you dare-"

However, Hanji had already knelt down and wrapped her arms around him.

Levi's body went rigid, his eyes opened wide in surprise. He had never been hugged by her or anyone his entire time in the Survey Corps. He was confused on how to handle the situation. Despite both of them soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold, Levi could feel Hanji's warmth all around him. His pulse quickened as he could feel her heartbeat thump against his chest. It was strange. Hanji had this aura to her which you could sense whenever you were around her. But at this moment, with her pressed against him so tightly, it was as if the aura had surrounded and protected him in her warm glow.

Levi found himself reaching his arms out instinctively, recalling his late mother's arms holding him with the same intensity. He was about to return the embrace when he realized why he outside in the first place. His eyes narrowed and he growled furiously, shoving her off. Hanji flew back hard and landed on her bottom, facing Levi confused.

"You know, for acting commander, you're making pretty stupid decisions!" he spat, before standing up. "Let's get out of here before we catch our death out here." He turned around and began to walk back towards the castle barracks, leaving Hanji on the ground.

Hanji followed Levi with her eyes, confused from his reaction, but also hurt. Then, she picked herself up to return to the barracks.

* * *

Levi and Hanji didn't speak for a few days. Levi was mostly angry with Hanji for almost scaring the crap out of him with that Titan stunt. Hanji, feeling the guilt of having done so, gave Levi the space so that he could cool down. They were cordial during meetings regarding upcoming plans and the like. But when the meetings were over, they went their separate ways.

Levi barely paid attention at this morning's meeting. Erwin sat at the end of the table and Levi and Hanji sat opposite of each other, as usual. Levi looked up at Hanji a few times to see if she was looking at him, but she was purposely avoiding eye contact with him, her attention focused on Erwin's words. Normally, during these meetings, no matter how serious the topic, she would find ways to goof off, whether it was sneak funny faces at Levi, or poke him with her boot under the table. He always made it a point to her that he was not amused, but he knew it helped make the time go by faster as well as make the seriousness of the meetings less grim.

Today's topic was the upcoming Gala in honor of Historia's recent coronation. Also, they were discussing Eren's progress in mastering his Titan's hardening ability and Hanji's recent development in the Survey Corps weaponry.

"Keep up the good work, Hanji," Erwin praised, putting down the stack of notes she had drawn up regarding her research on something called 'Thunder Spears'. Levi looked up from his glum state, arms crossed on his seat. He took the moment to eye Hanji as she stood up to dismiss herself from the meeting table.

"Thanks Erwin," she said, giving a salute. "I'll keep you informed of any new updates." She momentarily met Levi's glance, before turning and walking out the door.

Once the door was closed, Erwin turned to address Levi. "Did something happen between you two?"

Levi met Erwin's face and muttered, "What makes you say that?"

Erwin smirked. "Give me a break. Ever since you joined the Survey Corps, you've always had a close relationship with Hanji."

Levi gave a disgruntled Humph. Erwin continued. "Although you two go at each other often, I can tell when you've actually had an argument versus just playful banter. So, what did you do?"

"Why do you always think I started the fight?" Levi argued.

"Because you're the one with the temper?" Erwin replied as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Tch, I just react to the stupid things she does. Doesn't mean I started the fight," Levi shot back.

"Does this have something to do with our missing research Titan?" Erwin asked.

Levi paused in surprise and met Erwin's stare. "I was wondering if there was going to be a report on that," Erwin wondered aloud. "For you not to have submitted anything, I'm sure it wasn't too big of a deal."

Levi studied Erwin for a moment before admitting, "Dumbass almost got herself killed."

"Levi, when has Hanji _not_ gotten herself into a situation that almost got herself killed?" Erwin asked sarcastically. "She knows what she's doing. Don't be so hard on her."

"Do you remember when she almost got Ouruo killed when she went after that abnormal Titan?" Levi argued.

"Yes," Erwin answered calmly. "However, as the report read, Ouruo got himself in that situation because he jumped in too quickly. Even he stated in that report that if he hadn't reacted so quickly, Hanji would have had a chance to capture that Titan." Erwin took a moment to regard Levi with a knowing smile. "She must have really scared you, huh?"

Levi grumbled incoherently when the door suddenly burst open. Hanji came in like a whirlwind as always and Erwin couldn't help but always forgive that charming quirk of Hanji's. Immediately, he already knew what she was coming in for. He grabbed her stack of notes.

"Erwin," Hanji cried breathlessly. "Forgive my intrusion, but did I leave my-"

Erwin lifted her notes up. "You did," he answered. He handed them to her. "Here."

"Thanks Erwin!" she said before turning to walk away once more.

Levi watched her intently as she left the room before turning to look at Erwin once more. When he did, Erwin was giving him a slight smirk. Levi grunted in frustration before crossing his arms again and slouching in his chair.

"Just tell her how you feel already," Erwin sighed.

"Huh?!" Levi asked, tensing up.

"Apologize," Erwin explained, watching as Levi's shoulders relaxed in relief. "I see the way you look at her and can tell you want to talk."

Levi stood up dismissively. "Yeah, well," he grumbled. "No promises."

Levi returned to his quarters to sip on some tea and enjoy a bit of breakfast. He was mulling over what had just happened in the hallway after leaving the mess hall.

 _While making his way to his room, he accidentally brushed past Hanji on her way to her office. Levi felt a fleeting moment of warmth like that he had received when Hanji hugged him and Levi nearly gasped in surprise. He caught Hanji's eye and had the sudden urge to grab her and pull her into another hug so that he could experience that protective warmth again. But before he could, she turned away from him and walked off._

 _Shit_ , thought Levi. _I'm still pissed at that stupid stunt she pulled. But I miss her too_. _Plus_ , he thought, feeling a blush. _The way she hugged me_. He shuddered involuntarily and cursed. He never felt this before. Of all the soldiers in the barracks, Levi found himself only actively seeking Hanji's company when he was bored and lonely. When she wasn't available, he found himself alone and to his thoughts. And that was a scary thing. He got up, determined. _I'm going to go talk to her_!

* * *

Levi made his way down the halls to one of the soldier common areas. He found Hanji sitting on one of the cushioned chairs, nose deep in a book next to the lit fireplace. There weren't many others around them, but there were enough to be in earshot. "Oi," Levi called out to her as he approached. She looked up curiously, but almost immediately retreated back to the safety of her book when she saw who it was. _I've got to make it so that it's not obvious_ , thought Levi as he made a mental note of the amount of people sitting nearby.

"About the other night," he began.

Hanji slammed the book closed, not wanting to discuss this in front of everyone, but knew that it had to be dealt with. "I already apologized to you and acknowledge the fact that it was a reckless decision on my part."

Levi was surprised that Hanji had cut him off right there. No one ever cut him off before, especially with such attitude. Annoyed, he was about to retort when she cut him off again.

"Furthermore, I don't feel like you should be reprimanding me, seeing as I'm now your acting commander!"

"Then start making better decisions!" Levi spat, anger rising.

"I'm doing my best," Hanji argued back. "Preparing to fill Erwin's shoes!"

"You can NEVER fill Erwin's shoes!" Levi shouted. He regretted it the moment those words came out. He didn't mean it as an insult to Hanji, but it sure came out that way. _I meant to tell her that she can never be Erwin but that's fine_... _She has to be Hanji and nothing more_. But before he could explain himself, Hanji, furious from Levi's attack, shouted:

"I may not ever replace Erwin, but he personally chose me to replace his spot." Hanji paused, narrowing her eyes at him. "Do you think you can do better, Captain?" she asked him with an icy tone.

"You don't want to know that answer, Shitty Glasses," Levi replied darkly. She was touching way too many nerves today. The other soldiers nearby were doing their best to try to shrink out of view but their interest in the situation peaked far beyond their ability to ignore.

An idea hit Levi. _I know a way to get inadvertently close to her_ , he thought. "You want to go against Humanity's Strongest?" Levi challenged Hanji smugly. "Let's see if you can take me outside."

Hanji blinked. "A sparring match? Are you kidding me?!" she demanded incredulously. Levi met her eyes with a defiant stare. Something else was hiding in that gaze of his that Hanji couldn't pinpoint. _Was it humor? Does he find this funny_?

"Fine," she agreed, not backing down from Levi's intimidating stare. "When do you want to do this?"

"Now," Levi said. He took off his jacket, folding it nicely and placed it on a nearby table. Hanji watched in an appalled stupor as he marched off towards the courtyard. "Don't keep me waiting."

* * *

Hanji had quickly replaced her glasses for her goggles and headed to the courtyard. She found Levi standing opposite of the entrance to the barracks, hands loosely at his side, waiting for her. A crowd had begun to gather around them. Hanji eyed then warily but decided against asking them to leave.

"So, what happens if you win?" Hanji asked, turning her attention back to Levi. "You take over as Commander?"

Levi merely stared at her, his face unreadable.

"And what if I win?" Hanji asked.

"I don't question you anymore." Levi answered. He spread his legs to shoulder length, one leg slightly behind the other and raised his fists defensively to either side of his face.

Hanji did the same. She was nervous, but knew how to stand her ground well in physical altercations. Her eyes searched Levi for any signs of hesitation, a sign that he wasn't being serious. She blinked, catching what she swore was a slight smirk on Levi's lips. Before she had a moment to analyze, Levi made the first move and lunged at her, attempting to knock her down to her feet. Hanji was able to jump out of the way. She turned to face him.

"So hitting a woman is no problem to you now?" Hanji asked teasingly. She swung out one of her fists to try and connect with his head, knowing he would block it, which he did.

"You and I both know we put that aside when we did this as recruits." Levi answered, sweeping a low kick in an attempt to knock Hanji over. "And I won every time. You know you can't beat me."

"You really are a cocky, arrogant son of a-" she stopped to avoid his strike to her stomach, strafing quickly to the side. As he flew past her missing, she had a confusing thought rush to her. _Is he not making his best effort? Levi is usually fast...impossibly fast._

The thought momentarily distracted her and Levi was able to spin low and kick out her legs, sending her flying forward. Hanji landed on her hands, but was able to use the momentum to kick back a blow to Levi's chest, sending him staggering backwards.

"You can't win Hanji," Levi called, the same smug look on his face. "I'm an Ackerman! My bloodline gives me an advantage over your sorry-" He momentarily jerked in his stance and Hanji noticed him shift his weight.

"I don't care who you barely discovered you are," Hanji growled, picking herself up. As she glared at him, her eyes quickly glanced down at his ankle. Her gaze flicked upwards to meet his face. _I forgot about his injury_ , she thought. "I won't give in to some short-"

Levi sneered, knowing he was getting to her, "Just admit it, Hanji." He launched himself at her again with great speed. "You will never be able to get the upper-"

Hanji cried out and made a hard kick to strike at Levi's previously injured leg. Levi croaked out a short cry of pain, stumbling forward. Before he had a chance to catch himself, Hanji's open hand flew out, gripped his throat, and forced him backwards, slamming him to the ground on his back.

Levi gasped from the landing, clutching at Hanji's grip in surprise. Hanji knelt down, pinning Levi to the ground. While maintaining her hold on his neck, Hanji made sure not to choke, but hold Levi in place. He stared at her, wide-eyed in shock. He lied there frozen to the spot and wondered how the hell she just did that. "You...cheated!" he accused.

The crowd of onlookers dispersed as Erwin made his way through them and over to the two. Levi was too shocked to move, continuing to stare up at Hanji. "Seriously Levi?" Erwin asked in disbelief as he shook his head and turned to Hanji, giving her a quick pat to the back. "Nice pin, Hanji." He turned to walk away. "Just make up already, you guys!"

Hanji stood up and nodded at Erwin as he left through the crowd of soldiers. They watched silently in awe. Hanji was surprised at herself, but not too much. Over the years, she had come to learn Levi's movements and knew she was no match for him physically. However, she also noticed that after his injury, he now had a weak spot and was able to go down easier with the right angle. She looked down at Levi, who had started to come to and sat up slightly, resting on his forearms. Hoping she didn't hurt him, she reached down her hand to him.

He scowled and smacked her hand away. He looked away proudly, but then then his eyes hesitantly met hers through a side glance. "You," he said, loud enough so that she could hear amongst the hushed voices around them. They too, stopped to listen. "I admire you."

"Eh?" Hanji asked with surprise.

"I always have." Levi continued, his face unreadable. _Was it relief_? thought Hanji. "I won't question you anymore."

"Levi," Hanji breathed out, blushing from the adorable man that sat defeated before her. She knelt down and squeezed him a bit harder than what Levi was expecting. "You're so KAWAII!" she squealed.

"What the fuck Shitty Glasses?!" Levi cried, struggling to push her off. "Stop it!"

The other recruits began to disband, relieved their leaders had patched things up.

Levi sighed in relief as well, knowing their audience was leaving. However, he was still being squished by Hanji. _This isn't like her other hug at all_ , he thought miserably. _This is just plain old annoying Hanji affection_.

* * *

Later on, Levi was sitting on a chair in Hanji's office. He had forced her to take a bath, insisting that she probably smelled worse than she already did when they were sparring. She came out drying her hair, already dressed in some loungewear. Levi watched her cross the room, sipping his tea.

"Neh Levi," Hanji said, sitting down on her bed, continuing to dry her hair. "Did you go easy on me today?"

Levi nearly choked on his tea. "What would give you that stupid idea?"

"I was able to pin you so easily." Hanji answered. "I felt little resistance from you."

"That's because you caught me off guard." Levi replied. "If I were to spar with you again, that wouldn't happen. I assure you."

"Do you want to go again?" Hanji asked playfully.

"Tch," replied Levi. "No need to."

"You really are kind Levi," Hanji said softly. Levi looked away in embarrassment. Deep down, he was dying to hug Hanji again, but didn't know how to ask directly. He was hoping by challenging her to a close combat spar he would get the same effect, but it failed.

He noticed Hanji watching him with a concerned look. "Your leg...I'm sorry if I hurt you,"

"I deserved it," Levi answered. "I know I can be a bit of an asshole at times."

Hanji gave him a look of relief. Levi watched her for a moment, building the courage to speak the next words.

"The other day when you hugged me..." Levi began, trying again to open up to her, as he promised he would. "No one's ever done that to me before."

"You've never been hugged?" Hanji asked, her voice laced more with pity, than confusion.

"I'm sure I was when I was too young to remember," Levi answered, reassuring her pitying eyes. "But not since I can remember after I joined the Survey Corps."

"When _you_ did it," he continued. "that also caught me off guard, but in a good way...I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Levi looked at her and noticed she was watching him intently. She made no effort to approach him, to his dismay. _Well this plan's not working either. What do I have to do to get a hug from this damn woman_?

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Hanji asked, trying to understand what he was trying to say to her, oblivious to his motives.

"You always make me uncomfortable," Levi joked in his usual rude way.

He looked at her nervously, edging closer slowly. "Hanji, will you...?" He nervously placed his hands on her shoulders. She stared at him, confused. He looked down shyly before looking up at her once more. "Tch! Fuck it!"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, but not as tight as she had squeezed him earlier. His head buried in the side of her neck. He inhaled her freshly bathed scent and found himself in a euphoric state. Intoxicated by not only her scent, but her warmth once more that had began to envelop him.

Hanji, taken aback, slowly wrapped her arms around him and embraced her longtime friend as he sat down on the edge of the bed with her. Amused, she softly spoke into Levi's ear, "You know, it's fine to hug your friends every now and then. According to science, its therapeutic and relieves stress."

"Shut up," Levi replied in a muffled voice, his face still buried against her neck. "I'm trying to enjoy the moment and you're awkwardly ruining it."

"You hugging me is already an awkward moment, don't you think?" she asked, humor in her tone.

"Ah," he replied, eyes closed, contently holding her to him. "But this feels...nice."

They continued to hold each other for a few moments more before breaking apart. "Well," Levi said, standing up and patting Hanji's head clumsily, causing her to wince. "I'll leave you to it, then."

He moved to her office's door and paused, turning to see the usual, sweet smiling Hanji. "Good night!" she sang at him, holding up a hand to wave.

He gave her a shy nod and said, "Thanks." Before she could say anything, he shut the door firmly, leaving Hanji confused, yet amused.

 _Huh_ , she thought. _Maybe I'm finally getting to him after all_.

 **In this Chapter, I wanted to start to build Levi's "realization" of his feelings for Hanji. I feel like the attraction is stronger on his end through the hints in both the manga and the anime. It's always been there, in my opinion. But I think through her being almost eaten by a Titan before his eyes, it might have awakened something inside him. Also, through Isayama's interviews, I collected that Levi is pretty inexperienced with romance and physical affection. So, when Hanji finally gives him his first PDA, he actually likes it and slowly wants more, especially since it's from Hanji.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hanji walked the halls of the barracks with a cup of hot tea in her hands. She had just brewed a fresh batch that morning and wanted to get Levi's opinion on the taste. He made it a point to her that she needed to work on getting better on brewing the best cup of tea.

 _No one else has to go through this approval process_ , thought Hanji grudgingly. She had passed by Levi's room first and noticed that he wasn't in there. She had already checked the mess hall and figured he must be outside somewhere. She knew all of his usual spots and headed for the training area.

Levi was in the middle of running the obstacle course, which consisted of wooden platforms of various heights. Steel bars were also scattered to allow flips and climbing.

Hanji watched from a distance, not wanting to disturb the Captain, knowing he liked to stay fit. It was not only for his personal lifestyle, but to prevent him from getting killed or injured easier. Although it was still early morning and the weather was cool and overcast, Levi performed his tasks shirtless and had built up a good sweat, causing his upper physique to glisten and his hair to stick to his face.

Hanji approached close enough to get a better look. His body was like that of a chiseled art piece, for the world to admire. His muscles moved appetizingly as he alternated from pushups and situps. As he flipped off his back to switch to his situp sets, he landed badly on his previously injured leg. He grunted out a cry of pain and stumbled forward. He paused for a moment to catch his breath before resuming his workout.

Hanji noticed a group of younger female cadets had gathered nearby to watch Levi. They giggled and did a horrible job hiding their prying eyes. Levi made a noise of annoyance and made an attempt to walk away out of their immediate eyesight. He stopped instantly when he spotted Hanji.

She had noticed Levi turning to head towards her. Before he had the chance to spot her, she immediately moved her eyeglasses to rest above her head.

"Enjoying the show, Four Eyes?" he asked her, a tone of amusement in his voice. He felt his chest swell at the thought of Hanji watching him.

"Oh Levi!" Hanji greeted, playing dumb. She feigned absent mindedness and placed her glasses back in the proper position, adjusting them on her nose. "I thought that was you. Without my glasses on, I wasn't sure! Good for you being in top form this morning!"

Levi looked dejected and asked with a disappointed tone, "What do you want?"

"What else?" Hanji stated, more than asked. "You should know by now. I made some tea this morning."

"Right right," Levi answered, taking the tea from her. He took a sip slowly. It took everything in Hanji's power not to skim her eyes up and down the Captain's body as he remained shirtless in front of her.

"I've had worse," Levi said, his eyes moving from the tea to Hanji's pleased expression.

Hanji smiled. She already knew Levi's way of speaking and she took it as praise to her tea-making skills this morning. "Well, thank you Levi."

They began to walk together back to the barracks. "Have you had breakfast yet?" Levi asked her. He made it his personal prerogative to check on Hanji, knowing she was prone to skip meals, baths, and sleep. Moblit, as Hanji's personal assistant, did the same.

"No, but I guess I'll head to the mess hall now." Hanji replied. "You?"

"Yes, but I want to clean up first." He said with disgust. "Worked up a sweat this morning."

"I can see that," Hanji said playfully. "You going to throw on a shirt before we go back inside? Many of the girls are going to be up by now..."

"Tch. What do I care?" Levi answered, throwing his hands in his pockets. "Besides, I don't want to get my shirt dirty."

As they entered inside, Levi and Hanji continued to walk together until it was time to go their separate ways. Levi inconspicuously made quick glances towards Hanji, wondering if she would notice his bare torso. Unfortunately, whenever he looked, Hanji's attention was either straightforward, or elsewhere.

Levi recalled her assistant Moblit's words from a long time ago asking if Hanji would notice Levi, even if he brought her shopping items to her personally. Levi frowned, wondering if Hanji would notice him more if he was at least a 3 meter titan.

As they passed the kitchen, Hanji let Levi know that it was her stop and that she was going to help prepare the morning meals. Levi nodded and made his way back to his room grumpily. As he passed some of the female soldiers walking the halls, he rolled his eyes as he heard them gasp and giggle.

 _Would they just shut up already_? he thought sourly. Moreso because Hanji had not made any indication of attraction to him.

* * *

Once Levi had bathed and gotten dressed, he headed down to the mess hall. Breakfast had already begun and many of the soldiers had already filled the seating area. He spotted Hanji up ahead, putting some of the selection on her tray. Levi looked ahead and noticed that this morning's options had some fruit. But there weren't many left.

"Oi Hanji," Levi called as he placed some eggs and toast on his plate. "Save me some fruit, would you?"

Hanji had turned to talk to Armin, who approached her from the side. In that moment, the soldier behind Hanji had taken the last saucer of fruit.

"Tch. Typical," Levi said. He went to go sit down at an empty table, already coming to terms that today was just not his morning. A group of female cadets from earlier approached Levi. One of them asked, "Excuse me Levi Heichou, would you like some company? We noticed you were sitting alone..."

"No thanks," Levi said shortly. "I want to be alone."

The girls turned and walked away rejected. Levi let out a sigh of relief and began to eat his breakfast. _Damn Four Eyes_ , he thought grumpily. _She never notices me...everyone else seems to revel in my existence due to my reputation..._ his mind considering those annoying female cadets... _but do I get that one person as a fan_? A sudden CLANK made him look up from his food. There was a saucer of fruit placed in front of him. He looked up to see Hanji smiling at him. He thought she had given him hers and was about to reject it politely when he noticed that she had one already in her tray.

"Snagged an extra one from the kitchen." Hanji mock whispered playfully. "One of your favorite things to eat in the morning, right?"

Levi was taken aback. He didn't know Hanji had heard him when he called to her earlier. "Y-yeah," he answered quietly, looking back down at the fruit, pulling it towards him. As he looked back up at Hanji, his eyes softened. Her smile and demeanor was like a lighthouse piercing through the thick fog around him and he immediately felt his mood brighten. "Thanks."

She sat down next to him. "Do you mind?"

"Knock yourself out." Levi answered as he began to eat.

"So, I heard an interesting story this morning in the kitchen..." Hanji said after a few moments of silence from them busy enjoying their breakfast.

Levi looked at her but didn't answer. She smiled, knowing she piqued his interest and continued, "I met a lovely young girl who was cleaning named Mary."

"What's your point Shitty Glasses?" Levi answered, bored.

"Apparently, Captain Levi had punished her and her boyfriend for being too friendly," she finished, still amused at the story, herself.

Levi made a snort of disgust. "They were kissing like 2 lovesick dogs. Distasteful."

"No one was around," Hanji retorted softly, siding with the poor girl.

"It's not a way for soldiers to behave." Levi scolded Hanji lightly. "This isn't a single's resort."

"I'm sure you were young once," Hanji teased. "You know how when you want to show affection to that special someone you kiss them all the time."

Levi set down his mug with a CLINK. There was a long pause between them as they stared at each other. Hanji tried to read him and waited for what he was going to say. It looked like he was struggling with something. Levi finally broke eye contact.

"I wouldn't know," he said poker-faced, looking away from Hanji.

"Huh?" Hanji said, confused. "Does that mean that you've-"

"Interpret it as you will, Four Eyes," Levi said dismissively. He stood up to make his way towards the trash bins. Hanji took notice of his behavior. He was obviously uncomfortable and didn't want to get into more detail in public. Levi proceeded to go back to his room but Hanji was on his tail.

"Beat it Shitty Glasses!" he growled as she caught up to him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on!" she pleaded. "I never knew this about you!"

"Would you shut up?" he growled, looking around to make sure no one was nearby to listen.

"Please?" she begged. "Just tell me!" They were at the Captain's door.

"No," he said firmly.

He was in the middle of opening the door when Hanji began pleading again. "Please! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Some soldiers were approaching and Levi didn't want to have Hanji make a scene.

He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and tugged forcibly, throwing her into his room before slamming the door behind them.

* * *

"Dammit Four Eyes!" he shouted, tearing his gaze away from the door to glower at her once he felt the coast was clear. "I already told you, I'm not comfortable talking about it!"

He walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But if it will get you off my back for the day, I'll let you ask me..." he held up three fingers. "Three questions and that's it!"

"Just three?" Hanji asked. "But-"

"Take it or leave it," Levi snarled, folding his arms. Hanji sat down on Levi's bed and pondered for a moment.

Levi groaned, casting his face towards the ceiling, knowing Hanji was wording the questions in her head. He could practically hear the gears turning inside her mind.

"So, you've never kissed anyone," Hanji began.

"No," Levi snapped. "Thats one."

"Uh uh uh," Hanji said, waving one of her fingers from side to side. "That wasn't a question, I was just stating the fact."

"Dammit!" Levi shouted, his face coming down to glare at her once again. "No more of that! Ask your stupid questions!"

"Ok," Hanji said, wiggling in her seat in excitement. "Why haven't you? You're so cute!"

"Would you stop calling me cute?" he asked annoyed. "It's not exactly what a shorter man like me wants to hear to boost his self esteem."

"You don't need to," Hanji answered matter of factly.

Levi's eyes widened in shock as she blinked at him innocently, waiting for him to continue. _What does she mean_? He began to feel a blush when he remembered her question, snapping him back to reality. "My life never had time for romance. It was all about survival."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss anyone?" she asked earnestly. Levi eyed Hanji, his face hard to read, as always. Deep down, Levi knew Hanji could read him well but he didn't know how to answer her without further digging himself into a hole. His eyes lowered to stare at her lips for a moment. He hesitated, swallowing quietly, unsure of himself. "I-I don't know. I never thought about it too much." He looked back up at her, his face returning to a stern countenance. "That's two," he warned.

"Well I gave you your first hug," Hanji added playfully. "Maybe I can help you with your first kiss."

"That's disgusting," Levi spat, even though he felt heat rising to his face, the thought of Hanji's lips pressed against his.

"Not me!" Hanji pleaded. "I can help you-"

"I don't want to kiss anyone!" snapped Levi. He raked his hands through his hair in frustration. "Gah, this is such an inappropriate conversation to be having right now!"

"Wait..." Hanji said thinking. She looked at him with a coy smile. "Wait wait wait..."

Levi sighed in exasperation. He began to take a sip of his tea to calm his nerves. This particular batch was made by someone else. He made a mental note as he sipped that the morning tea Hanji made was much better in comparison.

"If you've never been kissed," Hanji continued. "...then you've also never slept with anyone either have you?!"

Levi sputtered, choking on his tea. Annoyed, he grabbed his cravat and began wiping down the tea he spilled on himself. Now pissed off at the further humiliation he was enduring, he glared at Hanji, his eyes burning dangerously. She shrank down, sensing the upcoming danger.

"I've fucked plenty of women!" he lied. "And I don't need your help NOR do I want YOU to be one of them!" He stood up and marched over to Hanji, gripping her arm to pull her up.

"We're done here!" he growled. "Leave!"

"But I haven't asked you my third question!" She protested as he dragged her to the door.

"That _was_ your third question, idiot," he said angrily. He pushed her out the door. "This conversation is over!" He slammed the door on her stunned face.

* * *

The next day passed awkwardly. Levi avoided all conversation and eye contact with Hanji. Not only was he pissed beyond comprehension about her prying questions, he felt humiliated that in regards to his personal romance life, he was as inexperienced as a young boy in high school.

Even during their morning Eren's Titan Hardening practice, Eren noticed that the two weren't really communicating as usual. Levi was especially nice, handing Eren one of his handkerchiefs when he had started bleeding. Eren noticed that Levi seemed to have been upset with Hanji, but it was not his place to ask such things.

After Eren's training was over, Levi returned to his room and he sat down on his desk chair brooding, head in his hands. Not long after, there was a knock on his door. Hanji's knock.

"Go away!" Levi snarled.

The door opened and Levi growled, "Dammit Four Eyes!"

"Hey if you really wanted no visitors, you should lock your door," Hanji commented, walking inside.

"I'll do that starting now," he said, picking himself up and storming over to her.

She held out a teacup and the most recent batch she made. "Relax," she said, walking over and placing the tea atop his desk. "I'm just following your orders on my tea approval."

"Oh _that_ you follow," he said sarcastically. He began to pour himself a cup.

"Levi..." Hanji began slowly. "I'm sorry about the other day."

Levi began to sip the tea in his cup. He hummed in approval. "Not bad."

"I made sure to pay special attention to this batch" she explained. "...as a means of apologizing."

"You can't pay special attention the _other_ times you make it?" Levi asked.

"Levi," she protested.

"Ok Hanji," Levi said holding up his free hand. "It's forgiven. Just drop it."

"Alright," Hanji said, giving him a slight smile. "Want an apology hug?" she asked, opening her arms invitingly. Levi continued to sip his tea, his eyes locked on hers, showing no indication that he wanted one. Hanji shrugged her shoulders, turning to the door. As Levi watched her, a pang of loneliness hit him, not wanting her to leave him so soon. He realized how much he would miss her if he let her go.

He set his tea cup down and walked towards her. "Wait."

She stopped and turned around. Levi had his arms open slightly. He was looking away from her, embarrassed. "Tch. Make it quick."

Hanji smiled and embraced him tight, causing Levi to "oof". Immediately, her warmth surrounded him and Levi relaxed. As his head was pressed onto her shoulder, he smiled. There was a sensation in his chest that felt as if his heart was melting. It seemed like forever since their last hug. But it wasn't in Levi's nature to approach Hanji and ask for one. Plus, there was no opportunity to call for it. They haven't been in any battles lately, or parting from each other in a while.

Levi's thoughts suddenly shifted to Hanji's recent questions and then the image of her lips. _If I ever wanted to kiss anyone_...he thought. His heart began to hammer in his chest as the thought of Hanji's lips pressed against his played in his mind. He pulled away from her slightly. Hanji took it as a hint to break the hug and made the motion to pull away. However, Levi's hands caught her arms, holding her in place. "This feeling," he said quietly. He shyly met Hanji's eyes, then cast his glance down to settle on her lips once more.

"About your question before," he said hesitantly. "...about wanting to kiss someone..."

"You want me to help you kiss somebody?" she blurted out, excitedly.

"Idiot!" he growled, pushing away from her. "Way to ruin the mood!"

"Huh? You wanted to kiss...me?" she asked confused, as Levi stormed off towards his chair and threw himself down on it, arms folded and sulking.

"It's obvious you don't feel the same," he grumbled.

She stared at him as the realization hit her. Her cheeks blushed as she cried out in embarrassment _. I didn't know Levi felt that way about me_ , she thought. "But...I...didn't think I'd be the type of woman you liked."

"What do you know about my type?" he snapped angrily, still pouting in his chair, feeling turned down.

"I don't know...someone clean?" Hanji asked, unsure.

"Tch. That's why I'm so animate on making sure you bathe." he explained, annoyed at how dense she was.

"So that's the reason you're so strict on me," she muttered to herself.

"That, and because you're probably the only person here who forgets to bathe regularly." he quipped.

Hanji laughed.

Levi looked up to observe her, then glanced away. "I like your laugh too," Levi whispered, barely audible. He recalled all the times he would be in a bad mood and for some reason, just hearing the sound of her laughter alone would be enough to pull him out of his funk. Although he wouldn't laugh in return, all her attempts to try to make him laugh were enough to amuse him for days on end.

"But I'm not exactly what you would call feminine," Hanji continued to reason. "or beautiful..."

Levi shook his head, staring at the ceiling in thought: _You don't realize how beautiful you are_. "I don't care for feminity. Your brilliant mind...crazy even...look," he snapped, looking back at her to meet her confused stare. "I'm wasting my time." He wore his usual expression. However, it was ridden with rejection and being too ashamed to admit it, he turned to face away from Hanji. "Tch. You've never noticed me anyway..."

Hanji's heart continued to drum in her chest as she focused her attention on this cold faced man she knew for so long. It's true that he was never one to openly display his feelings and yet, here he was, confessing his fondness for her. "What are you talking about? I've always noticed you, Levi." Hanji answered, her cheeks still flushed. "Ever since you joined the Survey Corps, you've had my attention. But I never thought someone like you...with me..." she paused. Levi turned back to face Hanji. He noticed her blushing, fumbling with her words and took that as a good sign. _Oh?_ Levi thought as he stood up from his chair and began to approach her slowly. Hanji continued to ramble her excuses: "Of all the other girls in the Survey Corps..."

"I don't care for any of them," he said, taking hold of her hands softly.

"Having a romantic relationship during this time seems pointless," she said softly. "Now I understand how you could've avoided all the nonsense of first kisses and such."

"I don't want my first kiss with you to be nonsense," he said softly, hesitantly cupping the side of her face with one hand. _Don't screw this up,_ Levi thought nervously. Slowly, he caressed his hand downwards until his fingers lingered, gripping her chin gently to pull her face down towards him.

His eyes stared intently into Hanji's, searching for her approval. Although he put up a strong front, inside, he was terrified. He's never done this before but wanted so badly to claim those lips of hers. "Show me," he murmured, his mouth inches from hers.

"I really don't know much of what I'm doing either..." Hanji protested quietly. However, the feeling of Levi's hot breath brushing against her lips set them on fire and she obliged. Hanji's eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her lips softly to Levi's. She remained for a moment before pulling back. She noted how stiff and nervous he was, merely standing there, arms at his sides. Hanji smiled how cute he looked, lips somewhat puckered, waiting for another kiss.

"You just press your lips together like that." she said. "Relax your jaw a little," she continued, noticing that his jaw was a bit clenched.

"That's it?" he asked, basking in the moment of their faces still within inches of each other.

"Well, there's no guide to kissing." she explained. "You just do whatever comes natural to you. You'll know what to do."

Levi smiled and reached towards the back of Hanji's head, pulling her close. "Let me start this time," he said, lips brushing over hers delicately.

As he went in for the actual kiss, his nose collided with hers. As he wriggled his nose in frustration, Hanji giggled softly, taking his face in her hands, and tilting it to the side gently to guide him to her better. Levi pulled her close and pressed his lips to Hanji's, appreciating their fullness. He began giving her small smooches, noticing that both his and Hanji's breathing had increased. Hanji had wrapped her arms around Levi, pulling him closer to guide his mouth deeper into the kisses.

It was like a hidden door had been unlocked inside Levi. He became suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of suppressed affection he held for her. _So this is how to tell her without words_ , he thought. "Hanji," Levi whispered, barely audible. He ran his tongue softly along her lips, relishing her taste. Hanji moaned, causing a tingle to run down Levi's spine.

 _God this woman turns me on_ , he thought, reaching for her rear end and grasping her firmly, lifting her up with ease. He wrapped her legs around him and sat her on the edge of his desk, not caring for spilling some documents onto the floor.

"Levi," protested Hanji but he captured her lips with his once more. "Hanji," he whispered as he kissed her deeper and continued to embellish her with kiss after kiss, only allowing her to breathe as he whispered her name over and over. "Hanji...Hanji...my Hanji."

 _MY Hanji?_ Hanji thought curiously. She opened her eyes to take in Levi's passionate assault on her lips. One arm braced himself against the edge of the desk while the other wrapped around Hanji, his hand running up and down her back affectionately.

Feeling the familiar sensation in his lower region only felt during the late evenings when he was alone, Levi began to press his lips urgently to Hanji's. Desperate for more contact, Levi continued to crush her lips with such passion that he didn't realize that she was struggling to break from him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her confused, breathing heavily. He pulled back as she sat up straight. "What's the matter?"

"You're being too rough," she explained, bringing her hand to her lips, her fingers brushing against her lips. "You'll bruise them."

Levi stepped away, rejection starting to build inside him once more.

"It's OK," Hanji said, trying to comfort him. "There's a certain mood that-"

"Get out." he ordered.

"Eh?"

"Out!" Levi shouted, turning away from Hanji, his cheeks red from the shame he was feeling.

"Levi, you did fine, it's-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" he shouted.

Hanji cringed but hopped off the desk. As she walked towards the door, she took one final glance at Levi. He still had his back to her, his shoulders squared in anger. She closed the door quietly and walked back to her room.

"Shit!" cursed Levi as he kicked the chair away from his desk, sending it flying to the other side of the room.

* * *

Hanji gave Levi some space. She knew he wasn't angry with her, nor took his actions to heart. She knew Levi better than anyone and knew that what he needed was time, more than anything. As a man, she knew Levi didn't want to feel inadequate or inexperienced, especially since he made it known that he chose Hanji to be his partner.

 _I should have taken control before it get out of hand_ , thought Hanji. _I knew it was getting too heated but I guess deep down I was enjoying it. Oh well, best to let him be the one to come to me, this time._

Levi was heaving angrily in his room. He was so angry at himself for losing control. That was one thing that he's always had. But with Hanji, she always found some way to break that. She always caught him off guard with her comments or way of doing things. He began to pace anxiously, his thoughts flooding his mind. _Well what does she expect? I'm new to this and she knows it!_ He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, trying to calm himself. _I know she's not mad at me because she knows me too damn well_.

He paused in his step and smiled, amused at the fact that she was enjoying his kisses at least before he went too wild. _That means she felt it too_...

"I'll have to make it up to her," he muttered. "But how?" He stopped pacing when he recalled Hanji having a sweet tooth. "I'll just make her something in the kitchen. She loves when I make her things." He smiled fondly at the memories of Hanji gratefully smiling and thanking Levi whenever he brought her something like that. Of course, he always played it off as no big deal. Deep down, it meant a lot to him that she appreciated the little things he did to show her that he cared for her.

He didn't want to make Hanji wait too long. He immediately headed down to the kitchen to make his famous chocolate cookies for her. He made a batch small enough so that no one could confuse him for making the entire barracks treats. He could at least play off that they were for him and that he was having a craving of some sort.

Levi had just finished and was allowing the cookies to cool. The sweet aroma of chocolate and sugar filled the air. He began cleaning up any mess he left during his baking session when he heard someone humming in approval.

"Mmm mmm," one of the new male cadets said, entering the kitchen. He froze upon entering the kitchen and Levi recognized him instantly. It was the same cadet he had punished that morning for being intimate with the other female cadet. "Francis," Levi greeted curtly.

"Oh!" Francis cried out nervously. "Levi Heichou! I didn't know it was you!"

"No matter," Levi said dismissively, continuing his cleanup.

Francis went over to help with the cleanup. "I-I didn't know you baked."

"I wouldn't expect you too," Levi said shortly. He had retrieved a small burlap pouch to put the cookies into.

"Boy, when you want sweets, you sure don't play around." Francis said, trying to ease the tension and be polite.

"Ah," answered Levi. He was annoyed that he had no privacy and decided to take the cookies up to his room. At least, he could tie them with a rope he had in his office and write a note. This way, he could give Hanji the gift and let her be the one to return to him on her terms.

He briskly left the kitchen and headed to his office once more. He found some spare rope in one of his desk drawers and tied it around the end to close the pouch. He grabbed a spare piece of paper and sat down on his chair to scribble a note. He paused for a moment, quill in hand. _What do I write?_ he thought. _I'm sorry for being an asshole? No_...

For a few moments more, he stared at the paper. Finally, he made up his mind and scratched out a quick message and affixed it to the pouch. _Should I wait to bring it to her_? he thought. It hasn't been too long since she took off. He cursed and decided to wait until later to deliver it to her.

* * *

After a few hours, Levi awoke with a start. He was sitting cross-armed in his chair and had dozed off. He shook his head of his drowsiness and checked the clock. It wasn't too late but he did manage to kill some time. He glanced atop his desk and the pouch was there waiting to be delivered. Levi took a deep breath to calm his nerves and stood up. He left his office and began heading to Hanji's.

Levi suddenly felt a bump when passing another soldier in the hall with enough force to send the pouch flying out of his already nervous and loose grasp. "Oi!" growled Levi as he scrambled to pick up his pouch. A pair of hands came down to pick up the pouch first. Levi looked up and noticed that it was the same exact soldier from before: Francis.

"Are you kidding me?" Levi cried in exasperation. "What are you, following me?"

"Ah sorry!" Francis apologized, handing over the pouch to Levi.

Levi's eyes widened in horror as Francis' eyes glanced over the note.

 _Hanji,_

 _I'm sorry. Can we try again?_

 _-Levi_

Francis began stuttering out an apology before Levi snatched the pouch out of his hands. Even though he was shorter than the cadet, his darkening aura was causing Francis to cry out in terror.

"You speak a word of this to ANYBODY, and there may be an 'accident' on your first expedition beyond the walls. Are we clear?"

Francis let out a terrified cry and nodded profusely. He scampered off, leaving Levi alone in the halls. He gave a sigh of annoyance and began walking over to Hanji's.

Once in front of her door, he knocked. No response. The door even gave way a bit so Levi peeked inside. She wasn't in. He took the opportunity to walk inside quickly. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, knowing he avoided an awkward conversation with Hanji. Instead, he could leave the cookies as a surprise. And that's exactly what he did. He placed the cookies on her desk, on the clearest spot he could find. He took a step back and took note that it was almost impossible to see in the mess of junk on her desk. _That woman_ , he thought with a twitch of affection. He picked up the pouch and decided to leave it on her chair instead. _God I hope she doesn't sit on it_ , Levi thought. _Well, at least she'll find it_.

He took off and made sure to close the door behind him. He didn't want any other visitors to get the chance to accidentally see his gift to her, even though it was well hidden.

Levi returned to his quarters and decided to lie down and read a book. He anticipated Hanji getting all emotional and bursting in, thanking him for the gift. Levi smirked to himself and flipped to the page he had left off on that particular book he was immersed in.

Minutes had passed which soon seemed like hours. Levi had read the same paragraph again and again to the point where he memorized it before he even read it again. He scowled. "Where the hell is she? Did she not get them?" He put the book down and began pacing the floor again, debating on returning to her office to confront her.

The whole ordeal was exhausting him and causing a headache. He groaned, massaging his temples. "That's it!" he snapped. "Can't believe Shitty Glasses is making me wait like this!"

He stomped over to her door and knocked loud enough to hopefully startle her out of any research she may be doing. After a few moments, Levi raised his fist again but stopped when the door creaked open. It was Hanji. Her hair was wet and she was currently drying it with a towel.

"Levi?" She asked, glasses off, squinting at him.

"Ah-Hi Hanji" Levi greeted quietly. He took in her appearance and gave her a surprised look. "Did you-did you just take a bath?"

"Shocking isn't it?" she replied and Levi cringed. Her voice lacked it's usual spunkiness. _Crap, she's probably still pissed_. "Wait here, I'm going to put some clothes on."  
Levi grew flustered. "Idiot! Why would you answer-"

Hanji closed the door on his face. Levi's mouth hung open mid sentence. _I guess I deserved that_ , he reasoned, albeit annoyed. Arms folded, he tapped his foot impatiently for a few minutes before Hanji opened the door again. "Come in."

"Thanks," Levi muttered, walking past her. As he did, he took in her fresh soap and shampoo scent. He inhaled quietly, enjoying the aroma. Although he loved to have her clean, he still enjoyed the scent that was just 'Hanji', which was something that he was relieved that she couldn't wash away. Levi stopped a few feet from her desk and noticed her cookies were on top of it, already opened.

He paused, anger brewing inside, knowing that she had seen his gift after all. "I see you found the cookies."

"Yes," Hanji replied. "Thank you." Levi turned around to look at her. She was fidgeting with the ends of her night shirt. _She's nervous_ , Levi thought. _Poor thing_. He approached her and she instantly took a step back. A shot of rejection pierced Levi's heart like a dagger. "Hanji..." he murmured sadly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not that!" Hanji replied. "I just don't want to get too close."

"Why?" Levi asked, ego bruising more by the minute.

"Because," she said blushing. "I'll be tempted to kiss you again and I don't want to put you through-"

"Hanji!" Levi protested, preparing to explain himself.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

Levi's eyes opened in shock. " _You're_ sorry? _I_ came here to apologize to _you_!"

"I should have been a better teacher instead of just criticizing you," Hanji continued to blurt out.

"Hanji...stop," Levi said patiently. He reached out and took one of her hands. He brought it to his lips, giving it a fond kiss, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hanji's cheeks burned as Levi stepped closer. He also, was starting to develop a blush. He nervously looked down and then back up at her. "Did you read the note?" he asked. She nodded. "Well?" he asked, anxiously.

"I'm fine if you want to keep trying." Hanji answered quietly.

"I'll be gentler this time, I promise." Levi said softly as he cupped the side of her face with his hand. Hanji sighed and leaned her face into his hand, earning a warm smile from Levi. His thumb brushed over her lips as she tilted her head towards him. In a quick motion, Levi stood slightly on his toes to capture her lips in his. As promised, he was gentle and gave her short, sweet pecks, as he pulled her closer to him.

Hanji took the opportunity to tease him with her tongue in hopes of guiding him. _Hopefully_ , she thought. _He wouldn't be too turned off by this_. Her tongue ran from both his top and bottom lips, Hanji appreciated how pouty Levi's lips were. Her tongue danced deeper inside his lips and Levi took the hint, parting his mouth open slightly, allowing her access. Levi hesitated as Hanji's tongue explored his mouth. It was surprisingly bewitching to Levi and he, in return, did the same to Hanji. Their tongues entwined with each other. Levi again began feeling intense desire pool inside him. It took everything in his power to control himself from grabbing Hanji and throwing her on the bed to ravish her. Instead, he focused on her lips and touch as Hanji's hands ran along the short undercut of his hair.

As they pulled away to recuperate, Levi breathed out "Thank goodness you brushed your teeth."

Hanji let out a laugh. "Now who's ruining the mood?"

"You still are," Levi joked and caressed her face affectionately. Hanji blushed and Levi awkwardly stepped away, not familiar on where to proceed from there. He took note of how late it was, his headache still quietly pulsating in the background. He took a moment to look at Hanji's inviting bed and then back at her. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Both their faces turned scarlet immediately the moment Levi's words left his mouth.

"Ah! I didn't mean it that way!" he panicked, looking down at the floor. "I meant-"

Hanji's laugh interrupted him. She felt relief. "I know what you meant. You can stay here for the night. It's not like you haven't slept over before."

There were countless times when either one or the other would find themselves wandering to the other's rooms when they couldn't sleep. Levi would suffer from insomnia and seek solace in watching Hanji in her research. Hanji, needing someone to rant to with her findings, would seek Levi. Even though he was rough around the edges, he really was the only one who actually seemed to listen to her. So, very often, they would find themselves asleep at the other's desk, or even close to each other on the couch or bed. After waking up next to each other, they would often not speak of it to avoid any awkwardness.

"Thanks," Levi sighed. "All the events today have me exhausted."

Hanji went over and pulled the covers back on her bed and lied down on her side. Levi climbed over her and did the best he could to spoon her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. Hanji startled in surprise as he nuzzled his head into the back of her neck and gave quick chaste kisses on her shoulders.

She blushed and stammered, "I didn't take you for a cuddler."

"I didn't either," he murmured softly into her skin. "Another first." He took a moment to recall their previous argument. "Hanji."

"Hmm?" she answering, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"About what I said earlier...regarding being with other women...that wasn't true." He yawned, feeling the sleep taking over.

Hanji smiled and snuggled into his hold, having turned out the lights. "I know," she murmured. Goodnight Levi."

He yawned again. "Goodnight Four-Hanji...sorry,"

"You can still call me Four Eyes or Shitty Glasses. Don't make it weird."

She felt his lips smile against her as he continued to give her soft kisses until she could hear his breathing deepen from sleep.

 **And there you have it! This Chapter was written to cover first kisses between the two and all the awkwardness and angst that comes with that. Also, I wanted Levi to be the one to make his feelings known to Hanji, being frustrated from her being so clueless to his advances. Hanji obviously feels the same but probably repressed her romantic feelings for him due to her uncertainty. Levi could be a complicated character, even with Hanji being so keen at reading him. So, she probably didn't want to jump to conclusions regarding his 'friendly' behavior towards her. So, up to this point, the Chapters are rated T for language and some adult situations. However, the next Chapters will be rated M for sexual scenes. I'm not too good at writing those, so don't expect 50 Shades of Shingeki from me.**


	5. Chapter 4

Levi slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the morning light was pouring brightly through the window. _That's odd_ , he thought. _I'm usually up way before it gets this far into the morning_. He made an attempt to stretch but noticed that his movements were restricted. He froze, confused, and looked over. _That's right_ , Levi remembered. Hanji was curled up against him, still peaceful in her sleep.

He smiled at her softly. He didn't want to wake her, but was going to have to anyway since he was about to climb over her. "Hanji," he called softly. She stirred. "Oi," he said, shaking her gently. "Wake up," He took the opportunity to give her a quick kiss on the nose. However, he went in too fast and wound up bumping his forehead against Hanji's. _Dammit!_ Levi thought as he rubbed his forehead.

"I see you're getting the hang of this kissing business," she said groggily, her eyes fluttering open. Levi gazed at her glasses-free eyes for a moment, taking in the exquisite brown glow that reflected from the morning's light.

"Come on," he urged, giving her a nudge. "We need to get ready for Eren's training."

Hanji yawned. "Fine fine," She rolled off the bed and stretched upwards. Levi took the opportunity to climb out of the bed. He looked much more refreshed than usual.

"Sleep well?" Hanji teased.

"Believe it or not Four Eyes," Levi answered. "That's the most sleep I've received in a long time...You put something in my tea yesterday?" he asked teasingly.

"Ha!" Hanji barked. "Don't give me any ideas, Captain."

"Well, speaking of tea..." Levi hinted, heading towards the door. "You going to try to make a better batch today?"

Hanji met him at the door, her arm lifting above her head, leaning against the door frame. "If I do, you'll be the first to know, right?"

Levi peered up at her for a moment. Then, awkwardly diverted his eyes. "I'm new to this...am I supposed to always give you a kiss or something?"

Hanji giggled, backing off from the doorframe, stepping back into her room. "I wouldn't expect you too. I already told you. Let's not make this weird. Just between us, plain and simple."

"Good, then I'm leaving," Levi said dismissively, turning to leave.

Hanji let out a small laugh, "See you in a bit Levi."

Levi turned to regard her as he was closing the door. They locked eyes for a moment as he pondered on speaking what was going through his mind. He looked down, cursed, then walked away.

* * *

Later on that day, after finishing up with Eren's practice, Levi went down to the training to oversee the cadets perform with their ODM gear, assisting wherever he saw fit. The usual squad joined him, seeing as they were one of the few experienced soldiers left.

"So, Commander Erwin left Hanji in charge right?" asked Jean, as he was inspecting some of the equipment for damage.

"Ah," answered Levi as he watched one of the cadets zip by and almost collide with another recruit. "Oi! Adjust your position!" he called out.

"So, where does that leave Commander Erwin?" asked Armin.

"He's still Commander," answered Levi, still not taking his eyes off the training recruits. "But Hanji is to act in his place in the meantime."

"So she outranks you," teased Connie. Levi shot him a glare. "Technically yes."

"So she gets to boss you around," Connie continued.

"What are we in, grade school?" Levi snapped. "Hanji's not 'bossing' me around. But if she gives an order, I am to respect that, as are all of you."

Levi sighed in exasperation. "These new recruits are awful." He turned to address the others. "And since I outrank you as well, here's an order from me: Go help. I can't watch anymore."

Levi's squad dispersed while Levi returned back to the barracks. To blow off some of his frustration, he grabbed some of his cleaning supplies and began to clean some of the unused rooms, which had started to build up dust. _Disgusting_ , thought Levi. _Am I the only one responsible for cleaning these damn barracks_?

A few hours later, as he was returning the supplies back to the supply room, he passed Hanji on her way to her office with some books and rolls of parchment. The halls were crowded so PDA was out of the question. However, as they crossed paths, Levi reached out and brushed his fingers against Hanji's as close as he could. She looked down and smiled. What they didn't notice was that another soldier had observed this and frowned suspiciously to himself.

* * *

The soldiers began to settle in the mess hall for dinner. Levi had just finished eating with his squad, a bit disappointed that Hanji was not able to be present. She had taken off earlier for some urgent business in town regarding her latest research and of course Moblit was accompanying her. Levi considered this with a twinge of envy.

He thought miserably to himself the flashback of when he saw Hanji off.

 _He had joined her to the stables where she was preparing her horse for the trip. "Will it be long?" he asked her casually, hiding his disappointment._

 _"I should be back before dinner," she answered. Before she mounted her horse, Hanji took Levi in an embrace. "Oi!" he protested. Although he enjoyed her sudden warmth and scent, he feared someone seeing them. He pushed her off and turned away. "Idiot, someone can see us."_

 _"Right" answered Hanji. "Sorry." She felt hurt since Levi had pushed her with a bit more force that she expected. However, she still smiled at him. Glancing at Levi, she noticed that he a wore look of regret._ He probably knows he was too harsh, too _, she thought. Hanji turned and hopped on her horse and paused, taking a moment to look at Levi. She struggled with the words to say to him before settling on, "I'm off," and headed towards town, leaving him to watch her until she was out of his sight._

Levi's fists clenched as he recalled her leaving. _Moron_ , he thought. _Why did I have to be so cold to her_? As Levi stood up to dispose of his trash, he caught Francis with that same female recruit _Mary was it?_ from the other morning. They were holding hands and talking, their faces too close to be appropriate.

"Oi," Levi warned. "I thought I made it clear that this is not the place for that." He approached their table. Mary split away from Francis and bowed her head "Sorry Heichou," she cried. Francis, on the other hand, glared at Levi.

"Is there a problem?" Levi's voice dropping dangerously. "You want to go for cleanup duty Round Two?"

"I don't think it's fair," Francis finally blurted out. Levi raised his eyebrows. The chattering amongst the mess hall had died down, sensing the situation.

"You get to have your relationship with Commander Hanji." Francis argued.

Levi's eyes flashed critically as he stepped closer to Francis. "What did you say?"

"I saw you the other-"

Levi gripped Francis by the collar and pulled him close. "I warned you," he said quietly enough so only Francis could hear. Francis struggled to pull free but froze when Hanji's voice boomed over them.

"That's enough!" she ordered sternly, approaching them. "Break it up!"

"Hanji Dancho, Levi-" Francis began to protest.  
"Cadet Francis," she warned. "Another word from you and I'll have you charged for insubordination and will make sure you receive the full extent of its punishment."

"Yes Dancho!" he yelped and bowed his head.

"Alright!" Hanji called turning to address everyone in the mess hall. "Dinner is ending early this evening. Return to your respective dorms."

There were groans as everyone began to stand up and clear the mess hall.

"Anyone who is found wandering outside without consent," Hanji warned, "will be punished as well." Her eyes narrowed at Francis as he made his way to his dorm. Levi continued to scowl at him until he was out of sight. Then, he turned to acknowledge Hanji with a guilty look.

"About that-" he began.

"That goes for you too Captain Levi," she ordered, not breaking her stern consonance.

Levi shot her a look of confusion. "Hanji-" he said in disbelief.

" _Commander_ Hanji," she corrected. "I won't ask you again Captain."

Levi glowered at her defiantly. "Tch," He turned and began to storm away back to his room.

Hanji waited until the mess hall was clear before letting out a sigh. Then, she made her way towards one of the dorms.

* * *

Levi paced in his room, furious. _What the hell was that all about?! How dare she pull her rank on me? I've never did that to her when she was just a Squad Leader!_ Levi continued to seethe. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration before finally settling on the edge of his bed. His anger began to die down as the hurt began to settle instead as he wondered about her actions towards him. _Was this about earlier, when I pushed her off? Is she paying me back for that?_ His thoughts were interrupted when his door squeaked open.

"Seriously?" he muttered. "Not even a knock?"

Hanji stepped in. "Sorry, I didn't think I needed to, seeing as the door was unlocked." She smiled at Levi playfully. "I thought you were going to start locking it from now on." She noticed Levi's sour demeanor as he sulked on his bed. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Tch. As if you don't know _Commander_ Hanji." he muttered.

"Don't tell me me you're still pouting over that," Hanji said. "You and I both know we can't have the cadets know about our relationship."

"Relationship," Levi scoffed. "I wouldn't even call it that." Immediately after saying that, he covered his mouth, regretting his words. He looked up at Hanji apologetically.

"I see," she stated, pushing her glasses further up her nose, a dazzle of light reflecting on the lenses, preventing Levi from seeing her eyes.

"I," he murmured, looking down in frustration. "I didn't mean-"

"I went to speak to Francis." Hanji cut in.

Levi's eyes flickered up to meet hers. Bitterly, he retorted, "So, you went to go see _him_ first?"

"There won't be any more trouble from him." she said, ignoring his question. "But, I've allowed him to still maintain a relationship with Mary." Levi's glare continued to bore into her. "They are not to have public displays of their affection, however. Or the deal's off." Hanji continued to look at Levi, whose eyes pierced hers with such an icy chill that it caused Hanji to shudder. "Such cold eyes you're giving me Levi," she muttered, turning to leave. "I guess there's no helping-"

"Hanji wait," Levi said, standing up. Letting go of his rage in fear of losing her, Levi stumbled over his steps to get to her. Hanji noted how strange it was to see Levi so clumsy. He was never like that. "I was angry." Levi explained. "I still am, but I didn't mean what I said earlier." He wrapped his arms around Hanji, pinning her arms to her side and buried his head in her chest. "Don't be mad at me." he pleaded, voice muffled against Hanji's shirt.

"I'm not mad Levi." Hanji said, looking softly at Levi's head of raven black hair, casting over his head, which hung in shame. "I'm sorry if I made you feel inferior," she said with an affectionate pat to his head.

Levi tilted his head upwards and captured Hanji's lips in his. He wanted her to _feel_ his apology since he felt saying it wouldn't have the same effect. With an obscured "Mmf", Hanji pushed him away from her, annoyed. Levi's face plastered a look of dismay. "What was that for?"

"Go sit down," she ordered, sternly. Levi gaped at her, dumbfounded. "Go!" she repeated as she turned to close the door shut behind her, making sure it was locked. He walked backwards slowly while continuing to regard her, curious to what she was planning. He stopped when the back of his leg made contact with the edge of his bed. "It's time I showed you another first, " she said, turning back to face Levi with a wink.

Intrigued and slightly intimidated, he sat down slowly. His full attention was on Hanji as she approached him tantalizingly slow. His heart was hammering fiercely in his chest as he licked his lips nervously. "You're going to have to stay perfectly still for this to work, OK?" she asked, now toe to toe with Levi.

Levi, unsure of what she was going to do, nearly nodded his head. He's seen that crazed look in her eye before. Usually, it was when she was about to perform some experiment on a Titan. However, he was so enraptured by the gleam in her eye, that he just went along with whatever she was about to do.

Hanji took Levi's face in her hands, cradling it gently, before leaning down to place a passionate kiss to his lips. Levi groaned, allowing the tension to release from his body as his lips melted in hers. Alternating between kisses and using her tongue to explore his lips and mouth, Hanji began to unfasten a few buttons from the top of Levi's shirt. His hands gripped at his bed sheets in an attempt to control his urge to move.

"Hah-Hanji," Levi shuddered, aroused, but nervous as hell. "What are you-Ah!" He gasped when Hanji began to kiss his jawline with soft, feather kisses. "What are you doing?" He hissed in a breath of air as Hanji's hand slowly and gently raked down his throat to rest on his collarbone area.

Hanji continued her delicate trail along Levi's neck and planted some supple kisses on his collar. She pulled away to look at Levi, her eyes captivating his, an emotion shining inside them that he'd never seen before. _Lust_? he swallowed nervously.

"You mentioned us not being in a relationship?" she murmured seductively.

"Hanji-" he attempted to explain, wondering if she wanted to continue their argument.

"Then I'm claiming you as mine," she interrupted.

She captured his lips possessively once more and Levi reached up to take hold of Hanji's face with reciprocated enthusiasm. She stopped and pulled away, causing Levi to make a grunt of frustration as his eyes practically begged hers for more contact.

"I told you, you need to stay still." Hanji gently reminded him.

Levi groaned impatiently, placing his arms back down to his sides. "I got it."

She continued tracing his jawline with her tongue, every now and then planting a kiss. Levi began to tremble as she continued her assault. All the while the space in his pants growing uncomfortably tighter. Hanji placed a hand on Levi's groin and he let out a cry of surprise. Using her palm, she applied some pressure, massaging his growing erection.

"Am I turning you on Captain?" she purred.

"S-Shit! Ha-Hanji," he cried out, shutting his eyes tight.

Hanji smiled and dropped to her knees as she went to undo Levi's pants, freeing his erection. "Oh?" Hanji uttered as it sprang upwards. "Levi, I didn't expect you to be this size! Amazing!" Levi felt one of Hanji's fingers touch the tip of his erection and he opened his eyes in shock of the pleasure that coursed through him. He looked down at her, his chest rising and falling, desperate for her to continue.

She looked back up at him, a teasing smile on her lips. She licked the tip of his erection, tongue swirling around it playfully, running agonizingly slow up and down his length, earning a whimper from Levi. _Was that from him?_ she thought. She paused and pulled away and noticed Levi's hands were gripping the edge of his bed, quivering, knuckles white. She looked up to see that he was looking down at her, brow coated in sweat. "Levi, really are cute."

"Dam-Dammit Shitty glas-!" he growled, but gasped as Hanji gripped his penis in one of her hands. "Fuck..." he moaned.

Hanji smiled and took Levi in her mouth. She started off slow, lips engulfing him fragments at a time, before coming up again, using her hand to pump up and down his length. His breathing became labored as he struggled to take in all the shockwaves of pleasure Hanji was sending through his body. He let out another cry as Hanji took his entire length in her mouth. _Shit, I'm not going to last much longer_ , Levi thought, knowing this was his first time having this done to him. _This feels-Ah!_ She continued to take him in her mouth for a few minutes longer until Levi began to cry out. "Ha-ha-Hanji! I'm-Agh!"

As the semen ejaculated out, Hanji secured his length entirely in her mouth and let the fluid go down her throat. She cringed at its bitterness, but know it would be best not to have Levi make a mess of himself his first time with her. "Hanji!...Hanji..." Levi continued to whisper her name as his climax slowed down. When he couldn't take it any more, he placed his hand on her head, his fingers entangling in her hair, and pushed her gently away from him.

Hanji picked herself up and walked towards his restroom. Levi reached for her in surprise, confused on why she just left him so suddenly. He was unable to call for her, still panting for air. However, Hanji returned immediately with a dampened wash cloth. She handed it to him and he nodded in 'Thanks'. Once he cleaned himself off and refastened his pants, he threw himself backwards on his bed, feeling drained.

He reached out and gripped Hanji's nearest hand and pulled her closer to him so that she stood by the side of his bed. Once she was close enough, he pulled her to rest on top of him and into his arms. As his breathing calmed down, he brought down Hanji's head, touching her forehead to his as he looked deep in her eyes.

"Amazing," he breathed out. She kissed Levi's nose playfully and rolled over to his side. "Feel better now, Mr. Pouty?"

"Ah," he answered. Hanji rested her head on his arm. As they both lied on their backs, he turned to look at her. Hanji caught that familiar, fleeting emotion dancing in his eyes for a moment before he asked her. "What was that you called it?"

"Claiming you as mine?" She asked, with an air of humor.

"Right," he turned to face her. He caressed her face with his other hand. "I need to do the same to you."

Hanji laughed lightly. "Another time. My trip was tiresome."

They continued to behold each other when a thought hit Levi. "How are you so good at this?"

Hanji smiled. "You only think I'm that good because you've had no one else."

"Even then," said Levi. "The fact that it's with you makes it even more of an enjoyable experience." Hanji blushed and smiled appreciatively.

Levi returned to lie on his back, arms resting behind his head. "So, you've been with someone before..."

After a moment, Hanji answered. "Just once...does it bother you?"

Levi considered her question. "No," he answered truthfully. "It's your past and I can't change it, just as much as you can't change mine...Plus, I'm grateful. If you didn't have any experience at all, I don't think you would be as willing to partake in my first experiences."

"You're welcome," Hanji yawned.

"Oi!" Levi snapped, giving her a gentle karate chop to the top of her head. "I'm not thanking you! Don't treat me like a charity case!"

Hanji simply smiled and burrowed into Levi's side. She hummed contently into him. "I love you Levi," she murmured as she let sleep consume her. Levi's eyes widened. He looked at her with a side glance. _Moron_ , he thought. _Don't talk about love in a world like this one_...Levi frowned sadly. Inside, he felt his thoughts raging in turmoil. _That's why it's so hard for to tell you that I feel the same_ …

 **Ahhh! I'm so embarrassed! I feel so perverted writing this even though I'm an adult! The whole point of this Chapter was to obviously push Levi and Hanji's relationship a bit further. I can't help but feel like they're lovestruck teenagers giving in to hormones, but what do you expect from 2 inexperienced adults? Well, at least I imagine them as such. Hanji is only experienced from one relationship in my opinion. But because Hanji is very self-confident, I think she would be the one to guide Levi in the physical portion of their romance. More smut to follow in the next Chapters, but not too much. This isn't a Lemon fanfiction...at least, I hope that's not what it's considered.**


	6. Chapter 5

Levi's cold, fierce eyes bore into Hanji's as she pleaded for him to release her. Levi held Hanji's hands above her head with one hand as he used the other to undo her clothes. His intense, unfeeling stare frightened Hanji as she struggled to get free. "Pl-please!" she pleaded with him. "Don't do this, Levi!"

"Why not?" he asked in an apathetic voice. He continued to remove her pants. "Didn't you promise to be my first?"

"Not like this!" Hanji cried. "I wanted us to do this to be intimate! It's called 'making love' for a reason!"

"Don't be stupid," he said, his glacial eyes still boring into hers unphased. "There's no such thing."

Hanji began to sob, still trying to break free of his hold when she suddenly opened her eyes with a gasp. She sat up slightly and blinked her eyes, taking in the morning light. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She looked to her side and found Levi curled up next to her, one arm draped over her waist. It was her turn to be awake before him. She smiled softly as she admired how peaceful and adorable he looked when he slept. With one of her fingers, she traced the features of his face affectionately.

With lightning speed, he snatched her finger with his hand before bringing it to his lips, where he kissed the pad of it. His eyes fluttered opened to meet Hanji's. "Guess you beat me to rise this time."

Hanji continued to regard Levi's expression. She sighed internally to see that his eyes were nothing like the ones in her nightmare. They were of his usual stoic stare, yet different. Levi's grey/blue eyes gleamed with warmth and contentment, something he only seemed to bless her with. _Even then_ , she thought. _Levi may be stern and assertive, but he's never hurt me or made me fearful of him._

"Hanji?" he asked, pushing himself upwards, giving her a concerned face. "You OK?"

Hanji snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Levi looked at her skeptically. "Don't lie to me Four Eyes."

"Recovering from a nightmare," she admitted.

"Oh," Levi replied quietly, knowing very well that he's had his fair share of those. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she replied dismissively.

"I understand," Levi said and pushed himself up to plant a swift kiss on Hanji's forehead. He rolled off the bed and stood up, stretching. He looked down at himself and suddenly remembered last night's events. "I'm going to take a bath," he said, heading towards the bathroom. He turned to look at Hanji. "I don't suppose you'll join me?"

Hanji sat up and smiled at Levi adoringly. "I have a feeling that even if I said 'No', it wouldn't make a difference."

Levi's lips curved upwards as Hanji stood up and took his extended hand. He planted a chaste kiss on it before leading her to the bathroom with him. He began to fill the tub with warm water and some scented oil, which filled the water with luxurious bubbles. Levi stripped and stepped in, enjoying the warm water on his skin. He sat on one of the furthest edges and extended his arms out to Hanji invitingly. She removed her clothes and sat down in front of him, giving him her back.

He wrapped his arms around and pulled her closer to him. For a few minutes, he held onto her, resting his head atop one of her shoulders. "Affectionate today aren't you?" Hanji asked, amused.

"Shut up," he said, lifting his head up. "I'm enjoying my bath time with you."  
"How's that different from the other times you've bathed with me?" Hanji asked.

"Well for starters," Levi said, pouring some shampoo into his hands and lathering it. "I mostly focused on getting you clean and out of my hands." He began to rub the lather into her hair, massaging her scalp. Hanji leaned back and enjoyed the pampering. "You're so kind Levi," she hummed.  
"Only for you Four Eyes," he replied softly, focusing on cleaning her.

* * *

The next few days that passed were about the same. They went about their usual routine, fulfilling their duties amongst the barracks. However, once everyone was away, they spent each other's company around one another in their own private quarters. With their focus on the Thunder Spear development, the "Wall Guillotines", Eren's training, and Historia's Gala, they didn't find much energy to do much else. Sometimes, it was just some kissing. For the most part, they could be found cuddling with one another on their beds, or a nearby sofa.

Around everyone else, they did their best to keep their romance private, acting as they usually would. However, Levi's squad took notice of his drastically nicer demeanor, especially when Hanji was around.

Hanji, was her usual cheerful self. However, because Levi's squad was also close to her, they were able to tell that she was a bit off, too. Whenever around Levi, especially when they were side by side, she seemed to get a bit flustered. Their playful banter around each other seemed almost more flirtatious, they touched each other more often, and the squad couldn't help but look at each other curiously, wondering if something had happened between the two.

One particular day, Levi was asked, again, to supervise the training of the new recruits. Levi was not too happy regarding the situation. Sure, he was adept at using the ODM gear, but he was not equipped to teach his methods. As he told Erwin over and over again, he is self-taught.

He stood leaning against one of the walls of the obstacle course, watching the soldiers attempt their best at maneuvering through the trees and makeshift buildings. He was especially in a sour mood seeing that Hanji and Moblit had taken off together to the capital once more. Not only was he jealous of Moblit having Hanji to himself, he was feeling left out by not being part of those meetings. Erwin was with them too, but lately he's always been at the capital, so it was no surprise there. Levi was a high ranking officer, too. _I've helped save humanity countless of times_ , Levi thought. _I should be included..._

Instructor Shadis approached Levi from the side. "Captain Levi, thanks again for assisting in the training of our new cadets."

Levi nodded. "Well, there's no one else really who could help, is there? I just wish I could be of more help aside from shouting things at them."

"Why don't you give them a demonstration?" Shadis offered.

"I have been!" Levi growled. "It's one thing for them to watch me, but it's another thing entirely for them to get this on their own."

"I understand this can be frustrating." Shadis sympathized. "Trust me, I've trained so many cadets. Even those of your squad. In fact, if Hanji wasn't too busy with her new duties, I'm sure she would be of big help here too."

Levi shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"She's just as experienced and capable of the ODM gear as you, don't you remember?" Shadis chuckled, earning a disapproving glare from Levi. "She's got a style of her own, using the gear. For being brainy, physically she's pretty flexible-"

"Thank you for the opportunity," Levi interrupted. He turned to walk away, not wanting to hear Shadis talk about Hanji in that manner. He knew Hanji at one point held a high regard for him, so it made the situation more unbearable. "I'm done for the day. I have other things to tend to. You got the rest from here, right?" Levi stormed off, leaving a thoroughly confused Shadis.

* * *

The day dragged on longer than usual for Levi. He hated to admit how much he actually missed Hanji. He always held an attraction for her before and loved being around her. Call it chemistry, but their bond was always strong. However, ever since they've been more intimate, it only made it harder for him to be away.

In fact, lately, when Levi was positive no one was observing, he would sneak up behind Hanji in the barracks and wrap his arms around her affectionately before breaking off and giving her a playful shove before she suspected he was going too soft on her. Hanji as well, would always catch him off guard. Recently, during their discussions, Hanji would wait until Levi was distracted before getting close and stealing a kiss from him. He hated it because she always made him blush. Levi would make the excuse that they needed to be more professional, but internally, he would be hoping that it would lead to another kiss session and ultimately, oral pleasure on his end.

Levi figured that he would wait for Hanji in her room. That way, the moment she arrived, he would know. As he was walking, he paused and thought for a second. _No_ , he reconsidered. _What if she comes inside and Moblit is with her? I don't want him to see me waiting for her in her room..._

He turned back and headed to his room instead. On his way, he passed Moblit's quarters. The door was creaked open and he could hear muffled voices and a clink of glass. He paused mid-step and approached the door. _Is Moblit back?_ Levi thought curiously. _I wonder if he knows where Hanji-_

Levi opened the door after knocking briefly. Hanji and Moblit were sitting on chairs at Moblit's desk. Moblit was pouring himself a glass of wine, chuckling to something Hanji had just said. She had a glass of wine in her hand as well. The contents were sloshing over and about to spill out as she waved it around, recounting some story with Moblit.

"Levi Heichou," Moblit said, surprised. Hanji turned to the door and saw that it was Levi.

"Levi, Hi!" she greeted, happy to see him.

Levi remained rooted to the ground where he stood. His eyes opened in disbelief before narrowing down to their usual scowl.

"I didn't know you guys were back," he stated cooly.

Moblit gulped, sensing the tension rising from Levi. He looked at Hanji, hoping she would answer since he was too terrified to meet Levi's glare.

"Yeah," Hanji answered enthusiastically. "We just arrived a few minutes ago but wanted to celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" Levi asked, again in his withdrawn tone.

"Yeah," Hanji said smiling. "Thanks to Moblit, we've got our funding approved to begin production of those Thunder Spears and-"

"Well actually," Moblit cut in, smiling warmly at Hanji. "It was thanks to the thorough notes I took that helped. You did most of the talking Hanji Dancho."

Levi looked from Moblit to Hanji. His anger seething so much from him that Moblit quickly began to clean up the wine and contents from his desk. Anything to distract himself from confrontation. "Hanji San, it's getting late. I think that..."

"Moblit's right Hanji," Levi agreed, his icy eyes piercing into Hanji's. She shrank down, sensing Levi's anger.

"Right," she replied. "I-uh, I should return to my quarters..." she stood up, leaving the glass of wine on the table. "Good work today, Moblit. Thank you."

"You're welcome Commander Hanji," he replied curtly and nodded at Levi. Levi shot him a look that would have killed him on the spot had he the power to do so.

"I'll escort you," Levi stated. It sounded more like a threat than a suggestion.

* * *

Hanji closed the door behind her when her arm was suddenly linked by Levi's. He walked quickly, causing Hanji to walk faster to keep up. "Levi?" she asked timidly. "You're going too fast, wait." He continued to pull her along.

"Levi? Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"Tch."

"This isn't the way to my room," she tried him again.

"We're not going to your room," Levi replied frigidly.

He led her to his room and opened the door. He swung his arm forward, sending her staggering inside ahead of him. Once inside, he slammed and locked the door. Then, he spun around Hanji and pinned her to the door, his palms flat on either side of her head.

"So you _are_ mad," Hanji said, flinching.

"Shut up," he ordered. Even when he was looking up at her due to his height disadvantage, his fierce eyes penetrated hers, irises constricted, sending shivers down her spine. _It's like those cold eyes I saw in my nightmare_ , Hanji thought.

"What were you thinking?!" he demanded angrily.

"Wha?"

"You were drinking in another male officer's quarters by yourself?!" Levi scolded.

"It's just Moblit" Hanji reasoned, trying to calm Levi down.

"Moblit has always had a thing for you! Are you that stupid?"

"Oi!" she shouted, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Don't speak to me that! You're not in your thug lifestyle anymore where you can just intimidate-" Levi gripped the hand she had at his chest and hoisted her off the ground and onto his shoulders. "Oi!"

Levi carried Hanji over to his desk and dropped her onto it, clearing off any remaining items onto the floor. He climbed over her, placing both hands on either side of Hanji's face. Hanji's body locked up as Levi's angry eyes paralyzed her. She recounted the fear he gave her in her most recent nightmare. Before she could protest, Levi pressed his lips to hers aggressively.

When he broke away, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered. "It's time I claimed you as mine." As he slowly pushed off of her, he noticed her shaking. Levi paused in alarm and turned his attention to Hanji's face. Immediately, his expression broke into concern seeing Hanji's eyes quivering in terror. "Hanji?" he asked, trying to wake her from her rigid state. Tears had begun to run down her cheeks and Levi's eyes opened in realization.

"Hanji?!" Levi cried, as he lifted her up and sat atop his desk, legs crossed and cradling Hanji to him. He took her face in his hands gently. He kissed both of her cheeks, tasting the salt from her tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes in remorse. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Levi's arms held her close until he felt Hanji's shaking subside. She was beginning to come to from her frightened demeanor. She blinked and looked into Levi's face, which regarded her with the same warm gaze as always. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't apologize!" he cried, holding her at arm's length, giving her a quick shake. "You have nothing to be sorry about! Stop apologizing to me, Dammit! It makes me feel like shit!" He frowned, lowering his voice to a softer tone. "I'm the one who's sorry. I was jealous and I reacted." He held his head in one hand, his fingers gripping some strands of his bangs angrily. "I'm not used to this feeling. Everything...everything's new and I'm still learning how to handle..." He looked at Hanji with deep sorrow. "I never want you to look at me like that again...I'm sorry Hanji."

Hanji pulled Levi into an embrace, his head in her chest. She continued to hold him until she felt relief. Levi let out a shuddered sigh, which Hanji took as the signal that he, also, was feeling better.

"I love you Levi," she said, stroking his hair softly. "I don't want you to feel like anyone else is going to threaten taking your place."

Levi's head remained in Hanji's chest. "You're mine, right?" he asked quietly, voice slightly muffled against her shirt.

Hanji smiled affectionately, considering how childlike Levi could act sometimes. "Only yours," she assured.

He lifted his head off her chest and pulled away to look at her. Hanji saw that fleeting emotion dance in Levi's eyes again. "Hanji," he began. "About you...I..." Levi looked down and blushed. "Dammit!"

"It's OK," Hanji sympathized. "If you don't feel like telling me-"

An idea popped in Levi's head as he recalled being able to express his affection for Hanji through physical interaction more than verbal. "Can I show you instead?" he asked, taking her face in his hands again. Hanji gauged Levi's face and saw that he was looking at her tenderly. She smiled and nodded, welcoming his kiss as he pulled her face towards his. It was his turn to shower her with light, sweet kisses on her lips, trailing her jaw down to her neck, nipping and sucking on her skin gently.

"O-oi," breathed Hanji. "Easy, don't want to leave marks."

Levi grunted impatiently and met her lips with his. "Sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing..."

"Just...do whatever feels natural," Hanji sighed softly as Levi began undoing the buttons on her shirt, his lips giving fleshy kisses down her neck once more.

Hanji took the time to remove her shirt and bra while Levi was undoing his shirt. Levi paused for a moment to stare at her. Hanji blushed in embarrassment. "It-it's not like you haven't seen me naked before, you know..."

Levi pulled her towards him, ravishing her lips with his. "Ah, but this time," he said between breaths. "it's different...because you only belong to me now."

He continued to trail kisses down her neck once more, one hand around her waist while the other gliding up her stomach seductively to rest on one of her breasts. Hanji's breathing hitched the moment Levi's fingers gently brushed past one of her nipples. As he planted another kiss on her collar, his lips curled up into a smug smile. While his hand gently massaged one of her breasts, he brought his face down to kiss at the other. His lips captured her other nipple and he sucked at it, eliciting a moan from Hanji. He took the nipple in his teeth and gave it a slight nip, causing Hanji to yelp in pleasure.

He began trailing kisses down her abdomen, using his arm behind her to guide her down to lie atop his desk. He began to undo Hanji's pants, pulling them off to expose her underwear. Hanji looked down and noticed Levi's hesitant expression. _So cute_ , thought Hanji. "Whatever's natural Levi," she whispered. "If you're not comfo-Ah!" She jerked as he traced the line of her womanhood with his finger. He revelled at the softness before noticing a wet spot beginning to form on the fabric.

Levi knelt down and his tongue ran the length of her slit, eliciting more moans from Hanji. He did this a few times to tease her, all the while observing her reactions to guide him.

"Le-Levi," she pleaded. Levi smiled and pulled off her underwear sending them flying to the pile of clothes that were already accumulating on the floor. He ran his tongue along her labia to taste her, taking his time deliberately, causing Hanji to moan louder. "Oi, keep it down," Levi admonished her before using his fingers to explore inside her. Hanji arched her back as Levi's fingers pumped inside her gently. He leaned down and removed his fingers, face inches from her womanhood. Desperate to please her, but not wanting to disappoint either, he slowly dipped his tongue inside her. Levi took her cry as a good sign and began exploring her with his tongue, enjoying Hanji's taste as something only he can appreciate and nobody else. As Levi alternated between those of his fingers and tongue, Hanji's grip on the edges of the desk tightened. Levi paused and began to kiss and gently bite at her inner thighs while Hanji cried out in frustration.

"Hey!" she protested, looking down at Levi. Her hair was wild, clinging to her flushed face where sweat had accumulated. Levi's eyes opened to admire how sexy her face looked. "This is how crazy you drive me," he said sultrily before kneeling down again to stick his tongue inside her, swirling it around and plunging deeper. Hanji practically screamed, but placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. "Good girl," Levi hummed as he took a brief moment to regain his hold on her hips.

His tongue continued to dance inside her, tasting her juices as they flowed out. He began sucking at her clitoris, driving Hanji crazy with pleasure. One of her hands reached down to grip some strands of his bangs. She felt her climax approaching once more and she tried to pull her hips away from his grip but he held firm. "Levi! I'm-" she cried out in ecstasy, arching her back once more. Levi switched to his fingers, riding out Hanji's climax as he pumped them in and out of her.

"Your noises..." he said, pulling his fingers out to study her face.

"Are they sexy?" she teased, arms over her head, slowing her labored breathing.

"Not in the least..." Levi said, standing up. He took a moment to grace her with one of his rare smiles. "But because I'm the reason why you're making those noises...it's turning me on."

Hanji continued to pant, trying to regain composure. Levi climbed on top of his desk and sat slightly on his knees, looming over Hanji. He gripped onto her forearms and gently pulled her upwards so that she could face him. He kissed her deeply, but quickly, knowing she was trying to catch her breath. "I'm not done yet," he said softly to her. He climbed off the desk and walked over to the side of Hanji. He scooped her up, even though her height made it a bit awkward. Thankfully, he just had to carry her to the bed.

He laid her down gently and began removing the last of his clothing, throwing them onto the same pile as the others. Then, he climbed on the bed to position himself in between Hanji's legs. Levi watched her, looking for any signs of hesitation. Instead, he was met with the same lustful eyes she had given him before, eager for more contact.

Levi leaned forward and held Hanji's hands to the sides of her head, interlacing their fingers. Hanji paused, recalling her nightmare and immediately looked up at Levi to read his expression. Her eyes met the same fierce grey ones of Levi's. However, he was looking at her with an expression she's never seen out of him. It was a look of complete adoration.

"Are you sure this is OK?" he asked quietly, his eyes locked on hers, still looking for any sign of uncertainty.

She nodded. "You said you wanted to show me,"

"I still do," he murmured, continuing to look at her tenderly. "I've wanted this for so long, but I'll only continue if you want me to."

"Of course," she cried. "I love you Levi." She gasped as Levi slid inside her slowly. He entered her partially, allowing her body to adjust to his presence inside her. Her eyes squinted from the pressure.

"Hanji, I-" he cried out. He took a sharp intake of air as he fully sheathed himself inside her. _Incredible_ , he thought. _Absolutely fucking incredible_. Hanji breathed deep to compose herself, feeling herself stretch to accomodate Levi's size. Although it was not her first time, it had been so long that she forgot what it felt like to have a man inside her. The fact that it was Levi, made her dizzy with desire. Levi leaned forward to rest his forehead on Hanji's chest, planting a chaste kiss. He looked up to meet Hanji's eyes, which were still shut. "Please look at me," he said. Hanji's eyes shot open and was met with Levi's loving stare. "Hanji...for a long time now, I've loved you."

He began to slide out of her and push himself back inside again slowly, both of them groaning. Levi searched Hanji's eyes for guidance. "Are you ok?" he asked tentatively, hoping he wasn't hurting her. His only experience with sex was the brothel where his mom worked, where it was mostly an act of aggression and dominance. He didn't want that with Hanji and wanted her to feel his love more than anything else.

"Ah-ah," Hanji answered, trembling. "Keep going Levi, it feels good."

"All those times I couldn't say it," Levi replied, pausing to collect himself. "I'll make up for it now." Hanji cried out as Levi began thrusting in a gentle, slow rhythm. _Too slow_ , Hanji thought in pleasurable agony. _I can't take it_!

"Ah! Levi!" she gasped, her fingers still interlaced with Levi's. "I-it's OK. You can go faster." Hanji's eyes drank in Levi's muscular form as he swayed his hips gracefully to indulge her. _So beautiful,_ Hanji thought as his muscles contorted and rippled in his movements.

Levi continued at his leisurely pace but leaned forward as much as he could to capture Hanji's lips in his, burning with passion. "I want to make this moment last as long as possible," he sighed softly, as he continued his torturously slow pace on Hanji. However, even Levi realized he desperately wanted more physical contact with Hanji instead of just looming over her. He released her fingers and pulled her onto his lap, now at a seating position, resting on his legs, deepening the penetration. Both of them cried out in pleasure as Levi gripped her hips to balance while Hanji braced herself on Levi's arms.

As they continued their rhythm, Levi relished the feeling of Hanji's soft skin rub against his as he held her close. "Hanji," he whispered, his mind going numb from euphoria, as he kissed her over and over. "Hanji...Hanji you feel incredible."

Levi grimaced as he continued to pump into her, feeling his climax approaching, cursing his inexperience. "I-can't last much longer," he warned Hanji. "It's OK," she assured him. "I'm taking a contraceptive you can release inside if you want."

With that, Levi nodded and felt himself shoot inside her. He gave one final thrust into Hanji and cried out her name over and over until it was a mere whisper. They brought their foreheads to rest against each other, both out of breath. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments, savoring the intimate moment.

"Geez, I thought Titan killing was exhausting!" Levi muttered, his body shaking from physical exertion.

Hanji smiled and slid off him and lied down on the bed, making room for Levi next to her. He lied down and pulled her into his arms, spooning her the best he could once more. He planted a few kisses on her back before burying his head against her. "I could definitely get used to this," he murmured as he felt sleep tug at his eyelids. "Please be only mine, Hanji...I really love you so much."

Hanji smiled, coming down as well, from their sensual experience. "Hope you're not just saying that because we finally had sex."

She felt him bite her underneath one of her shoulder blades and winced. "Ow!"

"Shitty glasses," he growled. "You and I both know I'm better than that. Give me some damn credit. That's like me telling you that you only love me because I'm Humanity's Strongest."

He paused to listen for her response. Hanji remained silent. Levi began to panic and grabbed at Hanji's shoulder to turn her around and face him. "Oi!" he cried out. As she turned over, now facing him, he was relieved to find her smiling and laughing. "Very funny," he growled, pulling the covers up over them. As they looked into each other's eyes, Levi asked, "You do...love me for more than that, right?"

"I've never saw you as Humanity's Strongest, just Levi. That's not even one of the reasons why," Hanji answered.

"Oh?" Levi asked amused. "Then why else?"

"Let me count the ways?" Hanji teased.

"Please do," Levi replied sleepily, closing his eyes and tilting his head forward to rest on Hanji.

"Because you're such a kind person," Hanji replied. Levi opened his eyes to give her a skeptic look.

"I know you try so hard to seem like you're not." Hanji continued. "But after everything you've been through, the Underground, losing your family, after everything the world has thrown at you...you remain kind, and considerate and fight for a better world."

Levi stared at her, unblinking and moved by her words. Hanji smiled. "And that's why I love Levi so much," Hanji said. She cried out in surprise as Levi pulled her close. Her head rested on his shoulder and she smiled contently, enjoying Levi's affection.

"Thank you," Levi whispered. He pulled away slowly, meeting her eyes. He took her arm and brought her hand up to his lips, planting an appreciative kiss. Hanji smiled at how tender Levi could be and silently added that to her list of reasons why she loved him. They snuggled into one another as sleep began to take over.

 **Phew! That took a while to write. Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too awkward. I'm not the greatest at sex scenes so I did what I could. This is probably the most intricate it's going to get. Every other sex scene is going to be 'summed up' in a sense. I love that Levi has a jealous streak, but I know that he would never do anything stupid as to actually hurt Hanji because of it, and I think that's awesome. So with this out out of the way, I can continue writing the rest of the story out.**


	7. Chapter 6

Hanji burst out of her office/room in a panic. She had overslept and was pulling on her jacket, while trying to hold on to a stack of papers. She had scheduled to meet with Historia once again in the city. However, she still needed to get Moblit to accompany her. He was imperative to her research and took very thorough notes. Given, they had already been given the grant for their research, she still needed to follow up with the Queen, along with keeping up with the plans for her upcoming coronation Gala.

She turned the corner in a hurry and came skidding to a halt. Levi was outside Moblit's door. Panicking, she was about to intervene when she overheard them talking.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say Moblit," Levi said as he gripped the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is 'Thank You'."

"Ah you don't have to thank me Heichou!" Moblit stammered, flustered in embarrassment.

"It's fine," Levi cut in. "I mentioned to you before to continue looking after Hanji and...you haven't let me or her down. Our funding has increased for our research thanks to your great teamwork."

"It's nothing Levi Heichou." Moblit said, smiling in appreciation. "And I'll do my best to cut down on the drinking."

"I have no problem with your drinking," Levi replied. "Given your responsibility, it's no wonder you drink so much. Just...with Hanji..."

"I understand Heichou." Moblit said. "I have nothing but respect for Commander Hanji and will do my best to prevent her from getting into a precarious situation...even with me."

Levi regarded Moblit for a moment, taking in his words. He nodded and said, "Carry on then. Keep up the good work."

Levi walked off, much to Hanji's relief, in the other direction. Moblit walked out, turning towards the direction of Hanji's office when she stopped him. "No wonder you didn't come get me in time," she said.

"Ah, sorry Dancho." Moblit apologized. "Levi Heichou was-"

"I saw," Hanji said with a smile. "That was nice of him."

"It was strange too..." Moblit wondered aloud. "That's not like him at all. Did you say something to him?"

"No," Hanji answered. "Not at all. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Moblit answered. "Let's be off now."

As Hanji walked with Moblit, her mind wandered to her and Levi. She recalled waking up to his kisses.

 _He was showering her with feathery kisses all over her face until she cried out, "I'm awake!"_

 _"Good," Levi said with a smug grin. "Because I remember you having plans this morning."_

 _She jolted up and started getting ready but Levi walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Bath."_

Hanji smiled at the memory as she and Moblit were waiting for a carriage to pick them up. However, her thoughts were interrupted when they both took note of Levi at the stables, preparing his horse to leave.

"Levi, are you heading into town too?" Hanji asked, surprised. He didn't mention anything to her that morning.

"Ah," Levi replied, mounting his horse. "I received a message from Zackley a few moments ago requesting my presence."

"Have a safe trip Heichou," Moblit said.

Levi nodded and stole a quick glance at Hanji. Moblit looked down to hide his embarrassment as he caught the fleeting image of a smile on Levi's face and the slight blush on Hanji's cheeks. Levi took off without another word.

"You two make a funny pair," Moblit commented.

"What?" asked Hanji, confused.

"My apologies Commander," Moblit replied. "I didn't mean it that way. I was commenting on your abilities to get along for being so different."

"Oh," Hanji said, relief setting in. "Yes, that. Since there's not that many senior members left from the Survey Corps, I guess that's what makes us get along so well."

The carriage arrived and both Moblit and Hanji climbed aboard.

* * *

Levi was already almost a quarter of the way to town. He would've waited for a carriage too, but he figured he would be quicker on horseback. He had a feeling Zackley was requesting his presence due to their planning of the take back of Wall Maria. Erwin was probably already there so Levi didn't want to waste time waiting for a ride.

As he rode along, he smiled to himself as he recalled the morning's events.

 _Hanji groaned and dragged her feet towards the bathroom after Levi insisted she take a bath. Once the tub was filled up, she let herself soak in the warm water. Levi waited for a moment before deciding that he would join her. He loved their intimate bathtime. Plus, it was his way of making sure she cleaned herself properly. As he was helping her wash her back, Levi took note of how tempting her neck looked and he got the sudden urge to kiss her flesh. He took hold of her hips and began kissing the back of her neck._

" _Levi!" Hanji cried out in surprise._

" _Hanji," Levi breathed in her ear, groping her breasts from behind as he felt his erection rise. "Hanji, I need you."_

" _Wah?" she cried out. "So suddenly?"_

 _Levi continued to give her gentle nibbles on her neck and shoulders, his hand came around to slide his fingers inside her. Hanji cried out in pleasure as she braced herself against the tub's edge. Once Levi removed his fingers, he entered her from behind, biting onto her shoulder passionately to muffle his groans._

 _Hanji bit her lip as Levi slid in and out of her much faster than before._

" _Le-Levi," she breathed. "Geez! You're so deep!"_

 _Levi smiled, gripping her hips tighter as he continued to thrust into her quickly as he thought to himself how much he enjoyed this particular position._

 _He slipped one hand around Hanji to massage her clitoris until she whimpered out her climax. Levi followed soon after, relishing how tightly she squeezed him during her orgasm. He collapsed to rest on her, as she sunk further down into the tub to fold her arms over the edge._

" _You sure got the hang of this quickly." Hanji said, amused._

 _Levi massaged her rear gently. "Sorry if I was a little aggressive. You're just too tempting sometimes...is your body ok?"_

" _I'm fine," Hanji assured, turning around to wrap her arms around Levi. "As long as it's with you, I can handle anything you throw at me, neh?"_

" _Ah," agreed Levi, giving her a loving kiss as they embraced one another tightly._

Before he knew it, he was already in town and near Zackley's office. He shook his head of his thoughts of Hanji and dismounted his horse.

* * *

After their meeting with Historia, Moblit and Hanji were making their way through the bustling city streets, picking up a few items since they were already in town. Moblit already had his arms full with bags as well as Hanji.

"Hanji!" Erwin called, seeing her in the same corner as he was. He was in his long green military coat, purchasing some pastries.

"Hey Erwin!" Hanji called, excited to see him. "I feel like I hardly see you anymore! Craving some sweets this morning?"

Erwin approached her and Moblit. "After my meeting about the upcoming battle, I need something to cheer me up." Erwin turned and nodded at Moblit. "Hello Moblit. So, how are things regarding your approval for those new weapons you've been designing?"

"Excellent Sir!" Moblit replied. "Hanji San was able to to get her funding grant so now we are free to mass produce!"

"That's good to hear," Erwin said. "Those will hopefully come in handy very soon." He looked down at Hanji proudly. "Hanji, I'm not sure how well you're taking this position I thrust upon you, but I have confidence that you will continue to do great things for the Survey Corps and Humanity's purpose." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to leave, but gave them a quick wave. "Very well, keep up the excellent work!"

Hanji and Moblit saluted the best they could with their arms full. Once Erwin was out of sight, Hanji's ears perked up when she picked up on some local chatter that had begun to get louder.

"Hey! It's captain Levi!" shouted a man's voice.

"Oh yea, there he is!" shouted another voice.

Hanji turned to see Levi riding his horse through the street. _He must've finished with his meeting_ , Hanji thought. She made her way over to see if she could greet him.

"Look, look," whispered a young woman's voice. "He's so handsome!"

Hanji paused when she encountered a group on women admiring Levi.

"I wish I could be with a man like that..."

"He's got such a fearsome reputation as Humanity's Strongest."

"I wonder if he's seeing anyone. I bet he can get anyone he wants."

"If he does, she has to be very beautiful to be with someone like him."

Hanji looked down at a nearby puddle on the ground. Her reflection rippled, distorting her face in the murky water. She frowned at herself, the voices blurring around her.

"Hanji-San," Moblit's voice, with a shake to her shoulder woke her from her trance.

"Wha?" Hanji cried out. "I'm sorry Moblit. What were you saying?"

"Nothing Hanji-San," Moblit replied. "I was just making sure you were Ok. Are you ready to head back? I found us a ride."

"Yeah," Hanji answered quietly, following after him as Levi had already taken off and was almost out of sight.

* * *

"Oi..."

"Hanji!"

"Shitty glasses!"

Hanji blinked. She was sitting down on her couch in her office. Levi was lying down on his back with his head resting on her lap, enjoying Hanji's fingers running through his hair. His grey blue orbs looking up to meet hers.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, reaching upwards to touch her cheek affectionately.

Hanji sighed and apologized. Her mind had been elsewhere ever since her trip to the city. Even when Levi came into her room for some attention, she wasn't able to give it to him properly. "I'm just not feeling it today," she replied.

"Well now you're just being selfish." he growled playfully, flipping over to sit up. He climbed over Hanji to steal a quick kiss. She placed her hand out, fingers gently touching his lips to stop him.

"I'm serious." Hanji warned, earning an annoyed grunt from behind her fingers. Ever since their first time, Levi had become spoiled. Almost every other day, Levi asked that they make love. He had insisted that they do it so much because of how much he'd missed out over the years. And to a certain extent, Hanji didn't mind. However, today her thoughts were stuck on the comments on the young women she saw in the town today.

Levi had gotten the hint and crawled off Hanji, choosing to sit next to her on the couch instead. "Ok," he said. "What happened today? You've been off ever since you've returned." He gave her a suspicious look. "Did Moblit say something to you?"

"No," Hanji said, shaking her head vigorously. "It's just that..." she gave him a hesitant look.

"Spill it Shitty glasses," he growled. "You're always on my case about telling you everything. Don't you dare hold back on me!"

"I...I just..." Hanji clenched her fists before bursting out. "I don't feel you should be with someone like me! There are plenty of other beautiful women in the Survey Corps that you can be with!"  
Levi blinked his eyes in shock before glaring at her. "This again?! Seriously Four Eyes?! Do you mean to tell me that making love to you all this damn time doesn't make you feel desirable?"

"You're only doing this with me because I'm the only one that offered!" Hanji argued back.

Levi stared at her in disbelief. Angrily, he frowned at her. He stood up from his seat and glowered. "Is that what you think? I'm just with you because I'm so desperate that I can't be with anyone else? What a load of shit." He stormed to the door and cast a final angry glance at her. "Have some more respect for me, and yourself Hanji!" He slammed the door behind him, leaving Hanji to fight back her frustrated tears.

 _Ridiculous_ , thought Levi, fuming as he stormed back to his quarters. _Why is she like this all of a sudden?_ A wave of confusion hit him. _Why would she say something like that about herself? I never took Hanji to have self esteem issues. When I first met her, she didn't seem like the type to care what others thought about her..._

He paused for a moment at his door and turned instead to head towards the mess hall. He found his usual squad there, to his relief. The group was sitting at a table, laughing and joking around. Levi approached and they became hushed. "At ease," he said. He took in the squad, momentarily looking at Sasha. _Although she's a girl, she's more obsessed with food than girly stuff like fashion and beauty._ He looked at Mikasa and then her red scarf. "Mikasa, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Mikasa gave him a hesitant look before getting out of her seat to walk with Levi.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need help...a woman's help," Levi said awkwardly.

Mikasa began to step away uncomfortably.

"Not for _me_ ," he explained, giving a sigh of frustration. "It's for Hanji."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"There's that big Gala coming up in town to celebrate Historia's recent coronation." Levi continued.

"Ah, that's right," Mikasa answered.

"Well, seeing as Hanji is taking over for Erwin, she needs to be there especially." Levi went on. "I need you to help her look...feminine..." he gave Mikasa an uncomfortable look. "Can you go into town with her to pick out something nice so she can look her best? I would have Moblit do it but I feel a woman will do better."

"When do I have to take her?" Mikasa asked. "And can i take Eren-"

"Take whoever you want," Levi said, impatiently. "Take the whole squad, if you like. Just make sure this gets done before this weekend. That's when the Gala is."

"Alright," Mikasa said. "Why is this so important to you?"

"It's not!" snapped Levi. He averted his eyes from Mikasa's prying stare. "You know how she is. She wouldn't do it on her own...and as an important figure, she needs to leave a good impression."

"Roger," Mikasa answered, turning to walk away.

"And Mikasa?" Levi called. She turned to face him. "Don't let Hanji know that this is my idea. She might want not to go along with this if she thought that it was due to my insistence."

Mikasa nodded and walked back to the group.

* * *

The next morning, Hanji awoke to a bang on her door. Groggy, she wobbled over to the door to open it. Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha and Eren were standing in the hall, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Good morning," Hanji greeted, rubbing her eyes. "What's up?"

"Get dressed Hanji-San!" chirped Sasha. "We're all heading into town today to pick out nice outfits for Historia's upcoming Gala!"

"Wha?" Hanji asked, giving a yawn. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you're one of the guests of honor!" quipped Jean. "You need to look the nicest of all!"

Hanji gave them a skeptic look. All their eyes shined at her, pleading. She gave them an affectionate smile. "Give me a second to get dressed," she said as she closed the door on them. She threw on a pair of pants and a plain collared shirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, messy as usual. She adjusted her glasses and reopened the door once more.

In the town, the squad members ran from shop to shop, looking at different suits and dresses for the upcoming event. Hanji watched them patiently but didn't partake in their excitement. Her mood was a bit gloomy due to her recent fight with Levi. They haven't spoken to each other since then, which wasn't too long. But she had gotten used to being in his company almost every day.

Mikasa noticed Hanji's lack of participation and recalled Levi's request. "Hanji San," she said, walking up to Hanji. "Will you go with me into this next shop? I want to pick out a dress but have no one to try them on with. Sasha already picked one out."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on getting a dress," Hanji said, refusing.

"But as the new acting commander, don't you think you should look presentable to the new court?" Mikasa asked, concealing her intent as much as possible. "Eren won't go with me to try on dresses and I want to look nice for him, too." She looked down, feigning disappointment. Hanji cracked.

"Ok, fine," Hanji said, giving in. She walked into the nearest store that had formal gowns on display in the windows. As Hanji began browsing the selection, Mikasa approached the clerk and began talking quietly to her.

As Hanji picked out a few dresses, Mikasa did the same and they both tried them on in the dressing room. They both came out modeling their dresses for each other and the nearby mirrors. Mikasa had quickly decided on a simple black dress, leaving Hanji to still go through a few more. As Mikasa sat on a nearby chair, Hanji came out of her dressing room wearing a scarlet red dress with a plunging neckline with a high to low hem, hugging every curve on Hanji's body.

Mikasa couldn't believe that the same person who came out of the dressing room was the same Hanji she always saw around the barracks. She understood why some new cadets assumed she was a male from the way she was dressed. But there was no denying that Hanji was a woman when she wore that flattering dress.

"Wear that one," Mikasa said.

"Eh? This one?" Hanji exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Mikasa said. "Let's get it."

They approached the counter, dresses in hands. "It's a bit expensive," Hanji said uncomfortably, knowing she had a limit on her salary.

Mikasa signed a form that the clerk handed to her over the counter. "It's taken care of," Mikasa said.

"What?!" Hanji asked. "How?"

"I was told it would be covered through the Survey Corps expense," Mikasa replied.

"That's a bit of a stretch," Hanji said suspiciously.

"Didn't you recently get a grant in funding?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah," Hanji answered. "But it should be for research..."

"Hanji San," Mikasa interrupted. Hanji looked down at her. "On the night of the Gala," Mikasa continued. "Will you let me help you prepare?"

"Prepare?" she asked.

"Like you hairstyle..." Mikasa explained

Hanji smiled appreciatively and nodded. "I'd like that!"

* * *

Back at the barracks, Hanji had just finished hanging up her dress carefully in her room. After she left, she considered going to Levi's office to find him and talk but decided against it. She wandered instead, to the library to take her mind off things. She grabbed a few nearby books and found herself a soft chair to sit on next to a desk.

She was so consumed by her reading that she failed to notice Levi stepping in front of her. He frowned, wondering if she was really that clueless, or ignoring him. He grabbed one of her nearby books and gently brought it down to tap her on the head with it. She looked up with a start. "Levi," she greeted.

"Why is it wherever you go, you leave a mess?" he asked, picking up some books distastefully that had toppled over on top of her desk. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her intrusively, demanding attention. He continued to stare at her while Hanji continued to look down at her reading, trying to avoid any awkwardness.

"Oi," he called, annoyed. "Even in front of me, you still ignore me." He put his feet up on the desk, it's 'Thunk' causing Hanji to look up at him once more.

"You going to the Gala this weekend?" she asked, nervously, trying to ease the tension.

"Such a stupid question," he answered, crossing his arms. "As captain of the Survey Corps, what do you think?"

"Well with your reputation, you can take your choice of any beautiful ladies." Hanji said, coldly.

"...I've got my eyes on one," Levi said, looking at Hanji intently, not catching her tone. Hanji could feel her face warm from his piercing gaze.

"Besides," he bantered playfully, trying to bring back the Hanji he was used to. "anyone who has any remote idea about me knows it's brains I'm more interested in."

"Meaning me?" Hanji asked, looking upset.

Levi finally caught her tone. "Well, yeah..." His face fell, knowing his banter wasn't yielding the desired result. He dropped his legs from the desktop.

Hanji stood up. "That's me." Hanji said, sadly. "Just brains..." She walked away quickly, leaving Levi to stumble out of his position to chase after her. He caught her hand before she got to the door. She looked back at him. Levi pulled her towards him and wrapped her in his arms. "You know there's a lot more to you than that, Shitty Glasses," he murmured, his head leaning against hers. "Why are you short changing yourself lately?"

Hanji stood rigid in Levi's embrace. "I don't think we should keep doing this." she blurted out. Levi loosened his hold and looked up at her in surprise. "I'm sorry Levi," she said, diverting her eyes, tears running down her cheek. "I think it's best we forget everything." Levi stared at her, shocked, wondering why she was acting this way with him. However, he looked down angrily, releasing his hold on her. "Tch. If that's what you want. I thought our bond was stronger than that..." He turned and stormed past her, out of the library.

Levi slammed the door behind him to his office, raging over Hanji's words. "Why the hell would she say that?!" he shouted to himself. _Why is she acting this way?!_ he thought. He threw himself down on his bed and glared at the ceiling, pondering what could have happened recently to make her act in this manner. _I don't think I've done anything to make her feel...unattractive...have I?_ He recalled the moments they were intimate, searching for anything he could have done. When he was confident it wasn't his doing, he began to recall recent events.

 _Ever since I got back from my trip to see Zackley_ , Levi thought. _That's when she started acting funny. I don't think Moblit would be dumb enough to hurt Hanji's ego_...Levi tried calling his memories of that day. _Let's see, I saw Zackley...I made my way through the town. There was that annoying crowd snickering about me..._ He sat up. Levi's eyes opened wide in realization. _Those damn women!_ he thought in horror. _They were making stupid comments about me...Shit! What were they saying?_

 _Something about being with any woman I wanted...I think. Those were along the same words Hanji was telling me when I got back._ He cursed. _She must have heard them and been around that area. Damn it! I didn't see her there!_

He got up and began pacing. _So that's why she's been beating herself up about not being 'pretty' or 'feminine' enough for me. Damn her..._ Levi cursed _. I thought that wasn't important to her. She's better than that..._

Instead of confronting her right away, he took off to the training grounds to blow off some steam. It was either that, or performing some deep cleaning that helped alleviate any stress that he had. Using the moonlight to help guide his vision, he ran a few laps around the makeshift obstacle course, performing his repetitions of situps and pushups.

 _Damn Shitty Glasses..._ he thought while panting. _I've never made her feel inadequate...yet she's the one to dump me?! Ridiculous, that one._ He continued his physical conditioning until he was too exhausted to continue. As he stood, bent over, hands resting on his knees, he squinted his eyes trying to force the images of Hanji crying and pushing herself off of him. His chest felt constricted from the heartbreak, sweat poured off his forehead as he tried to catch his breath.

As he ran his arm across his face to wipe his sweat, he looked down at his arm. Although it looked the same to him in the dim light, he realized that tears were mixed in there. _Dammit_ , he cried, wiping more furiously at his face to make sure there were no trails left from his eyes and cheeks. _What is this woman doing to me?_

* * *

After washing up for the evening, Levi exited his bathroom, towel around his shoulders. He was still a bit shaken from earlier, but had managed to calm his nerves enough to get dressed and contemplate his next move. He left his room and walked towards Hanji's office. It was quiet in the halls as it was already late and no one seemed to be awake. Levi reached Hanji's door and stared at the handle momentarily. He grabbed it gently and tried it. It turned easily. Levi opened the door a crack slowly, not to make a sound and peeked inside.

Hanji still had a candle on, but was bent over, arms folded and resting atop her desk, asleep. Levi paused to make sure she was actually asleep before stepping inside and closing the door silently behind him. He walked cautiously over to her, making sure not to make a sound. Levi stood in front of her and stayed there for a minute or two to just admire how peaceful she looked. Her shoulders rising and falling softly as she breathed deeply from sleep.

He reached down and took off her glasses, folded them neatly, and walked to place them by her bedside. Next, he walked behind her, and gently pulled her chair slightly away from the desk. Ever so carefully, he knelt down and scooped Hanji into his arms bridal style. He carried her to her bed and laid her down. As he knelt down over her, he placed his nose near her forehead and inhaled her scent. It was mixed with sweat and oil from the day, _or days_ , but he smelled that familiar sweet scent that was just Hanji.

He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and sat down on the bed, back against the wall, positioning Hanji's head to rest on his lap. He caressed her face gently, watching over her fondly as she slept. "I never told you the reasons I love you, Shitty Glasses," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You told me that I'm kind and keep push for a better world. Well, it's because of you. You remind me that the world isn't all shit like I thought it was. How can it be, with someone like you around?" Levi sighed sleepily. "Your light...reminds me of why I keep going."

"Don't worry," he said softly with a yawn. "Things will be better tomorrow." as he found himself drifting off to sleep.

 **I know Hanji getting upset over this is a bit Out of Character for her, but in a sense, she's not bothered about not being pretty or feminine for herself. She's upset that it might affect Levi so to save him from that drama, she feels its best she remove herself and they just remain friends. Stupid, I know. But it was the plot line I chose to stick with. Levi, also, finds this stupid and tries to convince Hanji that she's wrong. Anyway, I hope you've all been enjoying my story so far. The next chapter is the last one and concludes my story.**


	8. Chapter 7

Hanji stretched out, feeling the morning light hit her face. She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion, feeling for her glasses. She reached for her bedside table and found them. She placed them on her nose and looked around her room. _Didn't I fall asleep at my desk last night?_ She stood up and walked over to the desk. Sure enough, the same notes she was perusing over were still present, so she knew she wasn't dreaming that she knocked out at her own desk. It was a common occurance, actually. Her eyes glanced over at a tea cup sitting at the corner of her desk. Steam was still visibly rising from the cup, indicating that it wasn't left there from the other night.

 _Levi_ , thought Hanji affectionately. She frowned, however, recalling her words to Levi. _I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly,_ Hanji thought. _But I can only imagine what people would think of Levi to be with someone like me. I personally don't care what they think of me...but I don't want to tarnish his reputation...even if he does love me..._

She took the cup in her hands and took a sip, smiling as the contents warmed her lips. She took notice of a note that had been stuck underneath the cup.

 _Shitty Glasses,_

 _Don't be late to tonight's Gala._

 _-Levi_

Hanji stared for a moment at the note, blinking. "Ah that's right!" she recalled. "The Gala is this evening!" She walked over to her wardrobe to check on the gown that she had picked out. It was still there, good as new, protected by a thin sheet of plastic. She looked down, realizing that she hadn't picked out any shoes for the evening. All that was there on her wardrobe floor were some old tattered shoes, along with some boots. _Great_ , thought Hanji.

 _I wonder if I have time to go shopping for a pair_ , thought Hanji. She quickly got dressed and ran over to Mikasa's quarters, knocking. Mikasa appeared, already dressed in soldier attire and ready for the day.

"Hi Mikasa," Hanji greeted. "Sorry to bother you, but I just realized there's a problem."

"What is it?" Mikasa asked, opening the door further to let Hanji in.

"Oh, thank you," Hanji said, passing Mikasa to enter her room. "I forgot to get shoes for tonight's Gala. Do you think I should head into town or should I just wear what I normally wear?"

Mikasa surveyed Hanji, as if contemplating what to say to her. "I don't think you should do either." she answered.

"Huh?" Hanji said. "What do you mean?"

Mikasa turned to grab a box off her desk. She handed it to Hanji hesitantly. She took it and gave Mikasa a confused stare. "What's this?"

"Captain Levi asked that I give this to you," Mikasa answered, feeling awkward.

Hanji blushed in embarrassment and quickly opened the box. Inside was a pair of black, open toed heeled shoes. She cried out in surprise, causing Mikasa to blush awkwardly too. Ever since Levi asked Mikasa to assist Hanji, she had more or an inclination to hers and Levi's relationship with one another. She's had a hunch for a while, call it her Ackersense, but this only reinforced her theory and now she was feeling a bit uncomfortable being in the know.

"Hanji san," Mikasa interrupted. "I think I'm going to go head down to breakfast..."

"Oh right right!" Hanji said apologetically. "I'll leave right now!" She made her way to the door followed by Mikasa.

"Oh, Hanji San?" Mikasa called before Hanji ran off. "If you still want my help before the Gala, meet me here in my room around 5pm."

Hanji nodded and scurried off. She pounded on Levi's door. "Levi!" she called. He didn't answer. She tried his door, which opened. She peered inside and didn't see him anywhere. _Damnit_ , she thought. _Where is he? This is too much...after what I said to him, he didn't need to get me these shoes_. She headed to her room instead to deposit the box underneath her dress. _Maybe he's in the mess hall with the others..._

She headed to the mess hall where everyone was bustling with this morning's breakfast. Hanji looked around frantically for Levi but found no sign of him. Moblit stepped behind her, calling her name. Hanji jumped, surprised and turned to see Moblit. "You scared me," she said.

"Make sure you eat Hanji-San," Moblit said. "We have a big night ahead of us."

"Moblit, have you seen Levi?" she asked him, not caring if she came off as desperate, nor obvious for her concern for Levi.

"I think he's doing some training," Moblit answered, recalling seeing Levi leave to go outside with a towel around his shoulders.

Hanji ran outside, leaving Moblit to call after her, insisting that she eat something. As she exited the barracks, before she could run a couple of yards, she nearly ran into Levi, shirtless in all his sweat slicked glory. Hanji stared at his bare chest awkwardly, casting her glance downwards to observe his abdominal muscles as well. She blushed, recalling her view of him the exact same way whenever he was on top of her during their love making sessions.

"Oi," he called, breaking her trance. "What do you want?"

"T-the shoes," she stammered. "Why did-"

"You don't have to thank me," he said dismissively, going around her towards the barracks entrance door. Surprised at his indifference, she ran back around and blocked him once more.

"Out of the way," he ordered, reaching an arm to push her from the side.

"I wasn't thanking you," she said, stopping his arm with her hand. He paused to look up at her. She could tell from his expression that he was still miffed about her words the other day.

"Then throw them away," he answered coldy and continued past Hanji, leaving her speechless, not knowing what else to say to him. _There's so much more to say to him_ , she thought. _I just don't know where to start...especially not here._

"Make sure you eat," Levi called, looking over his shoulder at her as he opened the door. "And bathe, especially. You stink Four Eyes!"

* * *

Hanji sat on a chair in Mikasa's room while she fussed with her hair. Hanji had just gotten out of the bath and was in casual clothing, not wanting to get her dress wet or dirty. "Neh," Hanji said to Mikasa while she brushed at her hair, applying some product to certain sections. "Are you sure you want to leave it down?"

"I don't think I've ever seen it down before," Mikasa said. "It would look different."

"I guess so," Hanji agreed, allowing Mikasa to continue fussing with her hair, parting Hanji's bangs to the side to partially cover one of her eyes. The rest of her hair fell down a few inches below her shoulders elegantly.

"That's it," Mikasa said, handing Hanji a mirror to look at herself. Hanji smiled at how nice she looked, her hair framing her face beautifully. She hardly recognized herself.

"Wow!" she cried, blushing. "Thanks Mikasa! I'm going to go get dressed and head down for my ride to the Gala." She stood up and ran to the door. "Are you going with Eren?"

"Yea, and Armin and the rest of the squad." Mikasa answered, putting her brush and styling products away. "Are you going with the Captain?"

Hanji stifled. "Why would you think that?!" she asked, getting flustered.

"The shoes?" Mikasa asked, skeptical.

"Oh right! Right!" Hanji cried. She looked down sadly. "No, I don't think we will be going together..." She looked up at Mikasa and forced a smile. "See you at the Gala, OK? Thanks again."

Hanji walked out and headed towards her room. She put on her dress and fastened her shoes. She headed into her bathroom and admired herself in the mirror. She spun around, taking in her image from the different angles. Once satisfied, she headed down to the front to find a carriage to take her to the Gala.

Moblit accompanied her on the carriage. He had trouble keeping his eyes off of the stunning commander.

"Thanks again for accompanying me, Moblit," Hanji said. "You truly are a great friend."

Moblit smiled at her. "Of course Dancho. May I say that you look absolutely gorgeous this evening."

Hanji blushed. "Thank you. Seriously. You've always looked out for me and put up with my shenanigans this whole time. I feel bad that this was your assigned job."

Moblit took Hanji's hands in his. "Don't say it like that, Hanji San," he protested. "It has been an honor working alongside you all these years. Even if it is my job to accompany you everywhere, there's nothing else that would give me greater pleasure."

Hanji felt a surge of appreciation and hugged Moblit, catching him by surprise. She graced him with a kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn completely red.

"Moblit...Thank you!" Hanji gushed. "I really wish there was more I could say...or do to thank you for all that you do!"

Moblit took one of her hands in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss the top of it. "Save me a dance, then?"

"Of course!" Hanji cried. They sat for a moment looking at each other. She remembered what Levi told her about Moblit having feelings for her. "Moblit…" she continued with sadness. "About us…"

"I wouldn't change what we have for anything in the world Hanji San," Moblit answered without hesitation. "My feelings for you will never change, but I know...and have somehow always known, that your heart belongs to someone else."

Hanji looked at him in surprise and Moblit winked. "You can trust me to keep things, as I always do, in confidence."

Hanji gazed at Moblit adoringly. "I don't think I've ever deserved you...Thank you!"

Moblit blushed, but stood up from his seat, offering Hanji his arm. "Come on," he said. "We're here."

* * *

Erwin and Levi sat in the same carriage, as it took them to their destination. Erwin took in Levi's demeanor and asked, "Don't tell me you're still fighting with Hanji."

Levi made a grunt but replied, "Not the same argument, if that helps my case."

"Keep it up and she won't save a dance for you tonight," Erwin teased.

"Tch. I don't want to dance with that Shitty Glasses," Levi mumbled.

"Enough with the front, Levi." Erwin said. "I've watched you two since the beginning I know you've always been sweet on her."

Levi turned away angrily.

"I know you're not one to talk about your personal life or feelings," Erwin sighed. "But I know with her you do. That's why it's so important you put in the extra effort to show that you appreciate her. Otherwise you'll risk-"

"Why is this so important to you?" Levi asked, suspiciously raising an eyebrow to Erwin.

Erwin smiled affectionately at Levi. "I'm just trying to give as much advice as I can while I'm still around. I want you to be a better person because I won't be around forever to encourage you to do these things."

Levi regarded Erwin sadly at his words but nodded. "I got it."

* * *

Levi sat down next to a large glass window overlooking the town. He glanced around at the large crowd that had filled the large hall. He watched, bored, as many people were present, dressed in their finest, mingling with one another and enjoying some horderves at the table. Wine and alcohol was abundant as well, and many did not hesitate to take advantage of the free drinks. Levi sighed, his attention perked up whenever he caught a flash of any brunette women who passed by his vision.

 _Nope_ , he thought. _Not her either_. He continued to sulk when a finely dressed man approached Levi. He recognized him as a newly appointed member of Historia's court. Levi nodded as a greeting as the man struck up a friendly conversation.

"Captain Levi!" he boomed. "I'm happy you were able to grace us with your presence!"

"Don't mention it," Levi said, still scanning the crowd.

"As expected, you alway look very sharp!" the man continued, patting him on the back. Levi fought the urge to glare at the man for touching him. "A fine young man like yourself shouldn't be alone! Let me introduce you to some of our lovely young ladies who would absolutely love the opportunity to meet Humanity's Strongest!"

"No thanks," Levi declined. "I'm waiting for someone," he added, looking up at the man, trying to be polite.

"Very well," the man replied, giving Levi another clap on the back, almost sending him out of his seat. Levi grumbled and stood up to fix his clothing. As he straightened the red tie on his suit, he made a quick lookover of himself. His collar on his white shirt was perfectly crisp and straight. His black suit jacket was free from any wrinkles or lint and his white cuffs were still clean. He dusted off his black slacks and took note of his shiny black shoes. _Perfect_ , Levi thought.

He took another glance towards the crowd and took notice of a beautiful brunette woman wearing a scarlet dress. She was in the middle of the dance floor, waltzing with Erwin. _I wonder who's dancing with Erwin_ , Levi thought, intrigued.

"Easy there, watch the shoes," Erwin teased.

"I am! I am!" Hanji laughed, but looking down to make sure she wasn't near stepping on them. As she beamed back up at Erwin, she admitted, "I'm a bit nervous."

"How come?" Erwin asked.

"This is my first time actually dressing up feminine at an event like this" Hanji said uncomfortably. "Normally I'm in military attire, or a suit."

"You look beautiful Hanji," Erwin confessed, smiling adoringly at her.

Hanji blushed and smiled back at him.

"I'm sure Levi will think the same," Erwin added playfully. "I can't wait to see you two dance together."

"What makes you think that Levi and I-"

"Hanji," Erwin interrupted. "Under my role as commander, I've watched you two since the beginning. The both of you share a special bond that makes you both a great team. I'm close to Levi, I won't deny that. However, I know another person he holds dear, even if he's too stubborn to admit, is you."

Hanji nodded at Erwin. "I know that, I feel the same for him."

"Do me a favor, Hanji," Erwin said. "When it comes time for you to fully take on my role as new commander of the Survey Corps, don't change."

"Huh?" Hanji asked.

"I chose you, not only because of your length of time in the Survey Corps," Erwin explained. "But because of your intelligence, your ideals, your way to shape the future for the better. This world needs someone like you to lead them, something I'm not able to do."

Hanji's eyes widened at Erwin's words and she hugged him. "That means everything to me, Erwin. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Hanji," Erwin said. "Remember, Levi can help lead with you. Let your teamwork shine, Ok? His words may be harsh but he means well. But I'm sure you already know that, right? Ouch!"

Hanji looked down in horror as she realized she stepped on Erwin's shoe as they both began to laugh.

* * *

Levi spotted Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha nearby. They waved at him cheerfully and Levi gave a polite nod. He averted his gaze back to the tall brunette. She had broke off from Erwin, smiling and bowing to him apologetically. However, when she turned and spotted Levi, she smiled, causing Levi to turn a deep shade of red. _Hanji!_

She approached him before he had a chance to react. Her hair bounced as she almost tripped over her shoes getting to him. "Levi!" she said, breathless from her recent dance. "There you are!" She looked him up and down, taking in how handsome he looked. Levi normally took it upon himself to dress nicely, so it wasn't too much of a surprise to see him looking so sharp.

Levi was busy doing the same, taking in her appearance. Her hair shining and flowed beautifully down her shoulders. His eyes shimmered in admiration as he noticed how flattering the beautiful scarlet dress hugged her every curve. _Not bad,_ he thought. However, he gulped as he noticed her plunging neckline. Hanji wasn't busty in the least, but the revealing opening in her dress still managed to flatter the curves of her breasts _. Dammit Mikasa!_ he thought, feeling his possessive jealousy stir inside. _How could she suggest Hanji wear that around all these people?!_

"Neh Levi?" Hanji said, breaking him out of his daze. "Did you want to dance?"

Levi glanced away indifferently. "Tch. I don't dance with strangers," he replied.

Hanji blinked and then smiled. "Do I look that different?" She turned away teasingly. "Well...if you're not going to dance with me, I guess I'll just ask somebody else..."

Levi glared at her and was about to say something when an older well-dressed gentleman approached her, smiling too eagerly for Levi's comfort. The man offered Hanji his hand and Levi snapped, "Don't touch her!"

Hanji and the gentleman looked at Levi in surprise. He cursed and approached Hanji, taking her hand and pulling her after him towards the middle of the dance hall. "Ah sorry!" Hanji called as she trailed behind Levi clumsily. "I already promised this one a dance!"

Once on the dance floor, Levi placed one of his hands around her waist and froze, feeling bare skin. He spun her around and noticed that her dress was also backless, the fabric covering and tapering upwards just as it hit the area where her back met her waist. _Seriously?!_ he thought. "Of all dresses to wear, you wore this barely-concealing thing?" he asked, irritated.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, confused. Levi ignored her question and began to lead her in a waltz, her heels making her tower over him more than usual and he frowned. Hanji, however, beamed at him as he kept his eyes locked on hers. They softened as he observed how much fun she was having, her hand tightened on his shoulder affectionately. His lips curved upwards slightly, feeling his frosty mood melt from her warmth.

"OI," he said. "Don't get too attached. You see, I'm seeing this brilliant scientist at home..."

He spun her around slowly, as she struggled to keep her eyes on him. When he pulled her back, their faces came closer for a moment. "And she's the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

"Levi," she said, blushing.

"She's also got shitty glasses like you," he said, taking one of his hands to flick her glasses, trying to hide his awkwardness.

She smiled at him appreciatively. As he looked away, he took note of the crowd around them and looked up at Hanji. "I want you to pay attention to our audience." he said. "Listen, OK?" She nodded as he continued to lead her around the dance floor, making sure to bring her close to some of the crowd.

"Ah, look at them!"

"Isn't that Captain Levi?"

"Who's that with him, Commander Hanji right? Gosh, she's so stunning!"

"Levi's so lucky! She's absolutely gorgeous!"

Hanji looked over her shoulder to see the crowds of men and women admiring not just her and Levi together, but _her_. Levi used his hand around her waist to pull her closer to him. She brought back her attention to him. "I know why you were so upset the past few days." Levi said. "And I wanted to prove to you that your feelings have no justification." He gestured with a jerk of his chin towards those around them. "These people only see you like this when you make an extra effort to do so."

As he dipped her, he whispered close to her ear. "But how they see you now, is how I see you everyday."

He picked her back up as she continued to flush under his intense stare. "I just wanted you to know that," he said, eyes continuing to linger on hers.  
As they continued their dance, Hanji continued to listen to the others around them.

"Those two are so cute!"

"But look how short Levi is compared to her, how funny!"

"You really don't realize how short he is unless he's next to an average height person!"

Levi gave a slight grimace. "Unfortunately, I was hoping you didn't have to hear those people."

Hanji frowned and pulled away, intending to say something to them but Levi pulled her back. "Don't." he said. "It doesn't bother me. Just like you shouldn't let others words bother you either. It never did before, right?"

"Yeah," Hanji agreed half heartedly. "I was mostly concerned on how those words would affect you, actually."

Levi stretched up, his lips by her ear. "You're still only mine, right?"

She smiled at him as he returned his feet flat on the floor. "Only yours," she reassured as he gave her a satisfied smile. They broke apart as the song ended. Levi noticed the window leading to the balcony outside. He motioned towards it silently and Hanji joined him, apologizing to the others who offered to dance with her next, stating that she was going to take a break.

* * *

They leaned on the balcony, overlooking the city. "So, you never answered me," Hanji said.

"Huh?"

"My dress, do you like it?" she asked, patiently.

Levi looked at her, then down to her dress, again taking in every curve. He looked back towards the city view. "I would like it better when I get to take it off you," he commented mischievously.

Hanji laughed. "You're so full of shit!"

He glanced back at her. "You look beautiful," Levi said, softly. He took note of her neckline and exposed back. "You're lucky I'm getting better at controlling this jealousy thing. Otherwise I'd have to kill every piece of shit noble that eyes you like some love-drunk gorilla." Levi took in Hanji's smile and felt his chest warm. He looked at his fingers and thought for a moment. "Where did you learn to dance so well?" he asked. Hanji gave him a confused look. "I mean, aside from tripping over your shoes all those times!" he added.

"This isn't my first formal dance, you know," Hanji answered. "Before Erwin dragged me to a few of these, he taught me." she smiled fondly in remembrance.

"That prick!" Levi joked.

"Well what about you Mr. Street Thug?" Hanji asked. "How did you pick up your dancing skills?"

"I told you," he said smugly. "Like most things, I'm self taught." She just shook her head at him, smirking. He glanced over at her hands, hanging over the balcony rail. He took one of her hands and pulled it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on it. He looked up at her hesitantly. "Are we-" he paused, looking down to think. "Are we going to be ok?"

"After what I've put you through..." Hanji replied. "Do you still love me?"

"Idiot," Levi huffed, giving her hand another quick kiss. "You really have to ask?"

He released her hand and she turned, leaning her back against the balcony rail. She looked towards the closed balcony windows and then back at Levi. "Good...Now when can we leave back home so that we can have some real fun?" She smiled playfully and Levi blushed.

"I love it when you blush!" she laughed.

"Shut it, Shitty glasses!" he growled, turning away. "I'll be the one making you blush later!" He pushed away from the balcony and offered Hanji his arm. "Come on," he insisted. "We better get back and finish up this evening before people start asking questions."

* * *

Once inside, Hanji was surrounded by her and Levi's usual squad, gushing about how amazing she looked. Levi, on the other hand, found Erwin by the drinks table. He ordered himself a cocktail and turned to address Erwin as he waited for it.

"I didn't know you taught Hanji how to dance," he stated with a slight tone of jealousy.

"It's a good thing I did," Erwin chuckled. "Otherwise she would've been stepping all over your feet earlier."

Levi rolled his eyes as he was handed the cocktail, knowing Erwin had seen them dance together.

"I seem to recall teaching a young street thug from the Underground how to dance a long time ago." Erwin added.

Levi smiled. "I do too...Thanks."

Erwin swished around his drink, taking in the atmosphere. "You know the time to retake Wall Maria is approaching near."

"You still won't reconsider staying behind on this one?" Levi asked quietly.

"I want to see what's in that basement," Erwin replied. "It's part of-"

"Yeah, I know," Levi cut in. "Your dream." He looked up at Erwin in appreciation. "Everything you've done for the Survey Corps...for me…for humanity...Thank you Erwin."

Erwin smiled at him knowingly.

Levi looked ahead and found Hanji dancing with Moblit, dressed in a sharp suit, yet clearly intoxicated. Levi sighed when he felt Erwin's eyes on him.

"You...uh...going to cut in?" Erwin asked, knowing very well that Levi wasn't going to stand idly by.

"No," Levi lied, sipping his drink. "I'm trying to be a better person, remember?"

Hanji cried out in surprise as Moblit dipped Hanji low to the ground much more gracefully than Levi could due to his height advantage.

Levi slammed the drink down on the counter and began storming towards them, muttering, "Shut up, Erwin!" ignoring his chuckle.

* * *

"Hah," Hanji breathed heavily as Levi gently bit at the flesh of her neck. Her arms were flung around his shoulders, straddling him as his hands gripped her waist firmly, guiding her up and down deliberately slow on his erection.

"I hate it when you go slow!" Hanji cried out. "It drives me crazy!"

"I know," Levi breathed out, enjoying the sensation of warmth he felt inside her as he brought her hips down to his. He moaned, doing his best to plant his feet firmly on the ground as he sat on his chair, Hanji in his lap. "That's why I do it."

Hanji tilted her head down to rest, drained with pleasure. Levi met her head with his, taking the chance to gaze into her eyes with each buck of his hips, pushing deeper into her. "That, and I want to savor every moment with you like this." Hanji kissed him deeply, eliciting a groan of approval from Levi. _God I'm so in love with this woman_ , he thought.

When they broke apart, Hanji noticed Levi's flushed cheeks and smiled. "I thought I was going to be the one blushing, not you."

Levi took ahold of Hanji's hips and gyrated them in a circle as he brought her down upon him again, causing her to cry out as she felt him inside hitting every angle. "Better Four Eyes?" he asked with a smirk. As he continued this new rhythm, she reached her climax and began to cry out his name. Levi followed soon after, feeling her insides squeeze him deliciously tight. Once he released, he pulled her tight in an embrace, whispering her name and kissing her shoulder endearingly.

He continued to cradle her in his arms, nuzzling his nose against the crook of her neck, basking in the warmth of their aftermath. "Promise me something Hanji," he spoke softly.

"Hm?" Hanji asked, dazed. _This is the second time today I've been asked to 'Promise something'._

Levi drew small circles on Hanji's back affectionately. "I'm not sure where this life will take us during our battle for Wall Maria, or after finding what's in Eren's basement. But if we survive...promise me...when we're finally done with our duties in the Survey Corps...You'll...consider marrying me?"

Hanji smiled and planted a tender kiss on Levi's forehead. "I don't know..." She pulled away to gaze into Levi's imploring stare. "I don't do titles."

"Damn it Four Eyes..." he chided mockingly as he reached up for her chin to give her another adoring kiss.

 **And that's it! That's the end of my very first SNK/AOT fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to add some more Erwin and Moblit moments in this Chapter because this timeframe was sort of like their calm before the storm moment. The next battle they would have would result in them losing practically everyone in the Survey Corps, including Erwin and Moblit, and I'm still very upset about losing them. Therefore, I wanted m to leave both Levi and Hanji with some lasting words of advice/wisdom. If you guys like this story, I'll consider writing some more in the future. However, as I mentioned earlier, I wrote this as a creative outlet for my Levihan headcannons and fantasies. So, this should hold me over for a while. Thanks again, everyone!**


End file.
